


12 Days of Sugar Plum Fairies

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail Christmas themed oneshots! Get ready for some crazy holiday shenanigans.





	1. Cobratsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Cobratsu!   
> Christmas time comes calling and Natsu Dragneel gets a visit from his secret boyfriend, the former member of the oracion seis, Cobra. If only his guild mates could mind their own business.

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Natsu skipped down the snow covered sidewalk as he sang merrily. "He's making a list, and checking it twice! He's gonna find out who’s naughty and nice! Santa Claus is comin' to tooooown!"

"How much do I have to pay you to shut up?" Erik snapped, already agitated from all the Christmas songs assaulting his poor ears. He wasn't above bribery at the point, but he wouldn't stoop as low as begging. "Your god awful screeching is hurting my ears."

Natsu rolled his eyes, having heard this many times before. "You and your ears."

"They're sensitive." Erik defended his ears, he was rather fond of them, even if sometimes they did more harm than good. He could still hear the roar that had come out of Natsu's mouth when they'd fought above Nirvana. That sound would never leave him.

"’They're sensitive’." Natsu repeated in a mocking tone. Erik scowled and pushed Natsu's Santa hat down over his eyes. Little shit.

Natsu pushed it back up, whining. "Erik, that's not very nice of you. Be careful or you're gonna end up on the naughty list."

Erik snorted. "I'm pretty sure I'm already on there. Mass murderer, remember?”

"Misguided mass murderer." Natsu corrected and Erik rolled his eyes at the naive optimism. "You're good now. So I bet if you work hard enough you'll get on the nice list."

Natsu began to sing that obnoxious Christmas song again, the fire dragon couldn't carry a tune to save his life.

Erik massages his pounding temples. "Natsu, please shut up." Apparently his qualms about begging had vanished. Natsu tended to smash through anything in his way, including Erik's principles.

"That's not very nice."

"I said please."

Natsu didn't bite, he got all up in Erik's face, waggling his finger disapprovingly. That busty blonde was really rubbing off on him, giving him bad habits. Even though Natsu already had plenty of those, like dating former fugitives. "You need to get into the Christmas spirit or you're never going to be on the nice list."

Erik's eye twitched. "If I hear one more person tell me to get into the Christmas Spirit I'm going to stab someone." Or maybe he'd just poison them. Both options sounded very appealing to the former convict.

"Grinch." Natsu poked him in the side and a growl slipped out of Erik lips. Natsu snickered, his point proven.

"Natsu I've had enough of that song. And I've had enough of singing in general. Do you know how many people in this city are singing the same annoying Christmas song?”

"A lot?" Natsu guessed.

"No shit."

"Then I'll sing a different song."

Before Erik could protest about what a horrible idea that was Natsu launched into another Christmas song, somehow even more annoying that the last.

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth! My two front teeth! See my two front teeth!"

"I'll knock out your two front teeth." Erik threatened. "Gladly."

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu challenged and Erik grinned at that taunt, his blood starting to pump with excitement.

He leaned in close, so close that he could feel Natsu's warm breath against his neck. "Is that a challenge, salamander?" Erik nipped at Natsu's jaw and the fire dragon let out a strangled sound. "Because I bet with a little convincing,” His hands slid down to Natsu's belt buckle. "I could make you shut that goddamn mouth of yours."

Then Erik pulled away, letting cold air fill in the space between them. Natsu snarled at the tease, dark eyes demanding that Erik get his ass back over there.

"So what do you think?” Erik asked, his voice dropping low and husky. "Do you wanna play a game with me?"

"My house. Now." Natsu growled and Erik chuckled, knowing that he'd already won.

-

Much later that night Erik strolled down the dark street, he might have been alone, but it didn't dampen his spirits one bit. He had the aura of satisfaction that told any other man watching what he'd been doing previously.

Erik smiled as he thought of Natsu, but most would've seen it as a smirk. Erik wasn't exactly a prodigy at this whole good guy thing, his taunting arrogance was the main reason people turned sour towards him. But he didn't give a flying fuck what they thought. Erik had his own little circle of those he was loyal to, everyone else could piss off.

"Erik!"

A familiar voice exclaimed and Erik turned around to see Fairy Tail's very own Titania.

Oh great. He inwardly cursed his luck. Out of all the fairy tail members he could've run into it had to be Erza, the one person who knew both Natsu and Crime Sorciere well. Last thing he needed was for her to blab to Jellal about Erik and Natsu's intimate relationship.

Erza waved as she saw him, and practically skipped his way. Erik tensed as she wrapped him in a hug, and choked the air out his lungs. Everything about Titania was a death trap, including her hugs.

"It's so good to see you again!" Erza beamed, then looked around the snow coated streets. "Is the rest of Crime Sorciere here as well."

Well shit. She had to ask that, and right off the bat too. "Uh..." Erik tried to think of an excuse. It wasn't like he could tell her he was here alone. That would lead to all kinds of unwanted questions. "Just passing through. Nice ta see ya Erza, but I gotta run. Dark guilds to thwart and all! Bye!"

Then Erik turned around and fled, like a goddamn coward, but at least his (and Natsu’s) secret was safe.

Hopefully Titania wouldn't catch on.

- 

“It was just really weird. Erik was acting like he was nervous and I've never seen him look nervous before." Erza said after she finished telling Lucy and Gray about her strange run in with Erik.

"Well, you did hit him off the infinity clock with a giant hammer. Maybe he's scared of you?" Lucy pondered aloud, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "I wouldn't underestimate how intimidating you can be, Erza."

"I hugged him!” Erza protested.

"You're hugs can break ribs. I'm pretty sure you rearranged my spine that one time." Lucy pointed out. Erza rolled her eyes, muttering about how Lucy was being over dramatic, like she had any room to talk.

Gray frowned. "I hope he wasn't here to cause trouble."

"Erik and the rest of Crime Sorciere turned over a new leaf. I'm sure he wasn't here with any nefarious motives." Erza defended, not liking the unsettling concern Gray was bringing to the table.

Gray snorted. "You sure you aren't biased?"

Erza gaped at him, then leapt into a defensive speech on her and Crime Sorciere's behalf, giving even more evidence of her bias.

"What's going on here?" Mirajane asked Lucy as she set down their drinks, nodding towards the bickering Erza and Gray.

"We're trying to figure out why Erik was in Magnolia. The snake guy from the Oración Seis that joined Jellal's guild." Lucy explained.

"Oh, I see." Mirajane giggled at the mention of Jellal, her and Lucy exchanging knowing looks.

"Apparently Erik made some crap excuse and ran away after Erza said hello to him. Erza was really bothered by it. She did some investigating and no one else from Crime Sorciere was here. Just Erik." Lucy bit her lip, gnawing on it nervously. "It's weird."

"Maybe he was here to visit Kinana." Mirajane suggestion with a sly smile, eyes already sparkling with the ideas of romance. She turned to wave Kinana over.

"Hey Mira, what's up?" Kinana asked, smiling, sweet as always.

"Did you happen to see Erik yesterday?" Lucy inquired smoothly. Mirajane stood at her side, practically bouncing with giddiness.

Kinana blinked. "Erik was here?"

That made Lucy and Mirajane pause. Kinana wasn't known to lie, and even when she did she sucked at it.

"Wait, so if Erik wasn't here for you..." Lucy trailed off, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "...then why was he here?"

"Hey Luce." Natsu suddenly appeared at Lucy's side and making her jump. He took a bite out of his donut, talking with his mouth full. "What are Gray and Erza fighting about?" Natsu almost seemed upset that the two were fighting each other instead of him.

"Natsu! Where have you been all morning?" Lucy demanded. "And don't eat with your mouth full!"

"I was sleeping in." Natsu stretched up his arms and yawned, proving his point. He slumped into a chair, and rolled his neck, working out the kinks. As he did Lucy saw something on his neck. A red purple blemish.

Lucy squinted at him. "Natsu, what’s that on your neck?"

"It's nothing." Natsu grumbled, and pulled his scarf up to cover the mark. "Quit staring at me."

Mirajane gasped. "Oh my god, is that a hickey?"

"What? No!" Natsu exclaimed, his denial a little too quick to be anything but a lie. The fact that he was guilty accented by the flush on his cheeks.

"It's totally a hickey!" Mirajane confirmed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What about a hickey?" Gray asked. He now had a split lip, letting everyone know how his and Erza’s bickering had ended. The redhead had been so flustered by Gray’s teasing that she’d punched him. Violence was Erza’s solution to everything.

"Natsu has a hickey." Lucy stage whispered to Gray, her hand hovering over her mouth as if she was sharing something scandalous.

"A hickey?" Gray barked a laugh and turned to Natsu. "Someone picked your cherry?"

"What the hell ice pop?" Natsu snarled and rose to his feet, his fists wreathed in flames.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Ice pop? Interesting choice of words."

Natsu roared and tackled Gray, the boys hitting the floor and tangling in a clash of fists. Spurts of fire and ice came from them as they rolled across the floor like a tumble weed with an exuberant personality.

"Oh my god." Lucy breathed as she connected the dots. Natsu's hickey and the mysterious late night sighting of Erik. "Natsu and Erik are dating."

The gossiping girls all gaped at her, then after they recovered from their shock, chaos ensued. The girls shrieking as they grabbed Natsu, bombarding him with questions. They were practically interrogating the poor man.

Natsu refused to answer any of their questions, telling them to mind their beeswax, then he stomped out the guild, his feet scorching the floor's wooden planks with his rage.

"All of you are nosy!" He yelled and slammed the guild's door.

Everyone went quiet. Until one small voice piped up. "So... who do you think tops?"

Then the guild exploded into chaos.

-

Somewhere off in the depths of the wilderness Erik smirked.

Everyone knew he was the top.


	2. Juvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Juvana!  
> Cana Alberona spiked the Christmas eggnog and Juvia Lockser does something very embarrassing and ends up crying on Gajeel. Gajeel is not amused.

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Juvia buried her burning face in her hands, groaning. "Juvia is going to die."

"Juvia, please." Gajeel rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "You're not gonna die."

"Juvia is going to die.” She repeated. Gajeel sighed and rubbed his forehead, muttering about bull headed bluenettes.

"You know Alberona brought this upon herself, spiking the eggnog like that. Oi Alberona!" Gajeel called and the brunette looked up from her current drinking contest. The man competing against her looked like he would fall over at a feather’s brush. Gajeel jerked his head at Juvia. "Come over here!"

Cana rose to her feet, swaying slightly, but was mostly sure footed as she walked across the bar floor. She glomped at him, "Gajeel! Merry Christmas!" Cana buried her nose in his chest as she hugged the life out of him. "Hmm you smell nice, like gingerbread."

Gajeel snorted. "Yeah because I helped cry baby over here," -he jabbed a finger at Juvia, the puddle of tears around her stool slowly growing - "Bake them for Frosty, and he rejected her like always and because she was sad she drank some of your spiked eggnog and confessed to him in front of everyone, and ‘cause Frosty's a coward-“

"Gray-sama is not a coward!" Juvia protested.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "The 'not coward' brushed her off and then practically ran away." He grabbed Cana's shoulders, prying them off of him and pivoted her to face Juvia. "Since this is your fault, you’re gonna fix it. Cheer her up or something, I don’t care how, I just can’t stand all this moping.”

"Aww Juvia!" Cana cooed as she plopped onto the stool next to the Rain Woman. "Boys got you down?"

Juvia sniffed, and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well I don't blame ya if the boys you're hanging out with are Gajeel and Gray, both their middle names are Grumpy Pants."

Juvia, despite herself, giggled. "Gajeel-kun is grumpy sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Yeah he is." Cana laughed with her. "Forget about them, when these old boys get ya down just get some new ones!"

"Juvia will never forget about Gray-sama!" She protested with pursed lips and puffed up cheeks.

Cana snorted. "That's your choice sweetheart, but I think it's a dead end. Gray doesn't do feelings." She made air quotes as she said: feelings.

"Gray-sama will come around eventually." Juvia said, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself then her companions.

Cana shook her head sadly. "I wouldn't hold out hope."

Juvia sniffed, her shoulders curling in on herself as she wilted like a flower, tears once again pooling in her eyes.

Gajeel kicked Cana beneath the table, hissing under his breath. "You were supposed to cheer her up."

"You want me to lie to her?" Cana asked, her violet eyes hard as gemstones. "She'll be even more upset later if we give her false hope. Better to give her the harsh truth then a lie meant to tide her over."

Gajeel grumbled, but backed off, letting Cana take the reins since it seemed like she knew what she was doing.

Cana grabbed a bottle and poured two shot glasses. She slid one across the counter to Juvia. "Forget about your troubles and move on to other boys. You need something new.”

Juvia looked at the shot glass skeptically- alcohol was what got her into this mess in the first place.

"And who knows..." Cana picked hers up, raising it to the sky like a toast. "Maybe Gray will get jealous."

Juvia's eyes widened and she lunged for the glass, downing it as Cana cheered, you go girl! and kicked back her own shot.

Juvia set her glass down, looking a bit peaky. She coughed. "That was very strong."

"The best kind!" Cana winked, then sidled up to Juvia, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling the bluenette close. "So you got any new boys in mind? Or are you still fixated on Gray?"

"Juvia is loyal to Gray-sama."

Cana huffed, and so did Gajeel. They should've expected that answer. Gajeel took a swig of his own drink. Juvia was as bullheaded as they come, so this was gonna be a long night.

"Well, what about a new girl?" Cana suggested with a sly smile.

Gajeel choked on his drink and Juvia's rosy cheeks darkened even further, this time not from the alcohol.

"Oh come on! Don't be prudes!" Cana exclaimed, waggling her finger at them. "Lesbian sex is the best thing there is. It'll satisfy you much more than anything with a dude."

Juvia squeaked at the vulgarity, hiding her face in her hands. "J-juvia is not in it for the... the..." she couldn't say it.

"What Juvia’s trying to say is she's not a hook-up kinda girl. She cares more about the romantic aspects." Gajeel scoffed at the idea, as if it was the most ridiculous thing there ever was.

"Then don't hookup, try and get yourself a girlfriend. Specifically me." If Cana was embarrassed by what she’d just said she didn't show it.

Juvia's embarrassment, however, was very obvious. Her face was bright red and Gajeel worried she might overheat and turn to steam. Wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

Cana rested a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Juvia, I know you're hung up about Gray, and I also know that I'm obviously the better choice here."

Gajeel snorted into his drink. "Someone thinks very highly of herself."

Cana didn't even turn around as she flipped him the bird, continuing on with her speech. "...but if that's how you feel, then go for it. And I'll be happy to cheer you on."

Juvia looked at Cana, her eyes welling with tears. Uh oh. Gajeel knew what that look meant. He took a step back just as Juvia threw herself at Cana, sobbing. "Cana-san!"

"Woah." Cana patted Juvia's back as she sobbed into her shoulder. "What's with the hug attack?"

"It's just-" Juvia sniffed. "Cana is so kind and sweet to Juvia. Cana says all these nice things and tries to cheer Juvia up even when she's sad because she doesn't have a girlfriend."

Cana frowned. "I didn't say I was sad. You're the sad one. Even your hair is sad." She held up a blue curl for emphasis. "You’re always blue, and your hair is blue. It's science!"

"Well, now Juvia isn't sad, Cana made her laugh and for a moment Juvia forget that she was sad."

As Juvia prattled on, Cana shot Gajeel a look, grinning. ' _Haha_ _suck_ _it_ _Gajeel,_ _I_ _cheered_ _her_ _up_ _when_ _you_ _couldn't_.'

Gajeel glared back at her. ' _Why_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _I_ _called_ _you_ _over_ _here?_ _I'm_ _not_ _good_ _at_ _this_ _comforting_ _shit_.'

"Cana is a good friend!" Juvia stated, firmly.

Gajeel snickered at the way Cana's stiffened. ' _Someone_ _just_ _got_ _friendzoned_.'

Cana glared at him over Juvia's shoulders ' _You_ _wanna_ _go_ , _Redfox_?'

Gajeel smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest. ' _Anytime, anywhere Alberona.'_

The two continued their stare down as Juvia cried a river about friendship. Yup, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Orfus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Orfus!  
> Orga has always wanted to go Christmas caroling, and with the new and improved Sabertooth, Orga’s Christmas wish might come true.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

"Rufus. Hey Rufus~"

Meaty finger poked at Rufus' side, but he paid them no heed, continuing to sip his wine.

Music played through the guild hall, a duet between a man and a woman, singing back and forth. The man's voice deep and husky opposed to the light jilt of the woman's. Little lights hung overhead, tied around the structure's pillars on either side.

Sting and Yukino were on the dance floor, laughing like fools (and dancing like them). Off to the side, Dobengal was doing what appeared to be a robot impression, Dhoot cheering him along from the sidelines.

Yukino gasped as a new song played over the jukebox, then stumbled over to Minerva, grabbing her hands and talking loudly about how she just had to come dance with her because this was her favorite song, and because Minerva was her favorite gal. Rufus snorted into his drink as Minerva blushed scarlet and Rogue watched the exchange, their smile amused.

"Rufus, come on! Look at me!" Orga whined, not enjoying being ignored, the dog like behavior accented by the puppy eyes he was no doubt trying to give Rufus.

But Rufus wouldn't fall for it, not this time. As long as he didn't look he'd be safe. "What do you want, now?" He asked, more to the wine glass than his muscled boyfriend.

"Will you go Christmas caroling with me?" Rufus fixed him with a side eye that said exactly what his answer would be, Orga tried to convince him, laying it on thick. "Only for like an hour, and we can look at all the cool Christmas decoration as we go down the street."

Rufus sipped at his wine, pretending to think about it. "Hmm... no."

"We can go to that bookstore you like?" Orga tried and Rufus snorted. The bookstore would be closed at this hour. It might not have opened at all today, thanks to the holiday break.

"Nice try with the book bribe, but that answer is still no." Rufus nodded towards the dance floor, at their guildmates. "Why don't you ask the others, I'm sure one of them go with you."

Currently Sting was chasing Rogue around, wanting a dance partner, but Rogue wasn't having it, disappearing into shadows every time it looked like Sting had caught them. They really weren't the dancing type.

Across the dance floor, Dobengal and Minerva were having a robot style dance-off, Yukino providing some beatboxing to spice things up. It wasn't like there was music already playing.

"But I want you to come with me." Orga insisted, stubbornly. "Please... I'll love you forever."

"You don't already love me forever?" Rufus put a hand over his heart in mock offense. He was always one for theatrics.

Orga groaned, his hands fisted in his turquoise locks, looking like he was halfway there to ripping them out.

Rufus smirked, and walked up to his boyfriend, staring up into the man's hazel eyes. Orga was a lot taller than Rufus so looking him straight in the eye was a bit more difficult, and it gave the blond a crick in his neck. "Relax, I'm just playing with you." Rufus's finger wiped away some of the leftover crumbs on the corner of Orga's mouth.

"Like a fiddle," Orga replied, catching his hand and squeezing it in his own.

"Well, I am a minstrel."

"Will you sing with me then," Orga eyed his boyfriend with a teasing grin. "minstrel?"

"I only sing to the red moon." Rufus stuck his nose in the air as he quoted the Grand Magic Games Announcer. Orga huffed a laugh, rubbing a hand over his face, and Rufus caught some of the man's mutterings, the words: dramatic and lil' bitch standing out the most. How eloquent.

Then Rogue materialized in front of them, shadows clinging to his skin and Rufus heard a yelled battle cry as Sting jumped at his boyfriend. Rogue disappeared again and Sting flew through empty space, Rufus having sidestepped to avoid being tackled by his guild master.

Sting crashed into a table, rolled off it swaddled in the pink tablecloth and fell to the ground. He had a remarkable resemblance to a pig in a blanket. Rogue hovered above him snickering as Sting tried to wrestle free, but the tablecloth held firm. Their guild master, defeated by a tablecloth. What a proud day for Sabertooth this was.

Orga pointed a finger at Sting, the other hand clutching his belly as he bellowed and laughed, tears in his eyes. Dobengal took a picture, the shutter snapping.

"Delete that!" Sting ordered furiously, twisting and turning in his wrappings.

Dobengal threw down a smoke bomb and it exploded in a great plume and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. Sting cursed colorfully, then screamed about how he would find the ninja.

This all was getting a bit too loud for Rufus' tastes. He turned to Orga, who was bent over in his amusement. "I will go with you."

Orga's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really!"

"Yes, but I will not..." Rufus suppressed the urge to shudder. "...carol. This is simply companionship." And a way to get out of the noisy guild hall.

The man wasn't deterred, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll take it!" Then Orga started skipping to the hall's doors, singing about how his grandmother got run over by a reindeer. How morbid.

Orga held open the door for his companion and Rufus eyed him up and down. "You're going out like that?" Orga was shirtless as usual and with the muscles and tattoos he had he could certainly pull it off, but the dead of winter was not the time for showing off six packs.

"Uh... yeah." He shrugged, not seeing the issue.

"Uh, no." Rufus countered and took the man by the arm. "We are going to get you a coat, then we will go."

Orga groaned about how Rufus wasn't his mother but the minstrel ignored him. No matter how much that big oaf complained Rufus was not letting him go out shirtless in the snow.

Rufus came to the coat room and started browsing through it for a coat Orga's size. Curse the man's broad shoulders.

Finally he found a coat that would fit Orga, one that had been left by Jura last time he had visited. The guild had meant to return it but they’d never gotten around to it, so the coat had been left in here, forgotten. Surely the Wizard Saint wouldn't mind if they borrowed it. For the greater good of course.

Rufus slipped the coat off the rack and handed it to Orga who frowned, wrinkling his nose, not at all thrilled by being forced to clothe his upper half.

"I do not associate with the uncivilized. So put on this coat and wear it in the cold like a civilized man or I will not associate with you or your caroling." Rufus told him and Orga grumbled, but pulled on the coat. Rufus nodded, satisfied with his work. "Let us go, then."

"To _siiing!_ " Orga sang the word 'sing' like he was in an opera. Rufus cringed, already starting to regret agreeing to this. It was going to be a long night.

-

That December evening as the pair strolled the snowy streets, Rufus, despite earlier statement about how he would absolutely not sing, hummed along.

But if anyone asked later, the minstrel would deny it, then turn around and wink at his boyfriend. Orga's smile had never been so bright.


	4. Erzajane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Erzajane!  
> Mirajane and Erza are making gingerbread houses when their old rivalry reignites.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Cheerful Christmas music drifted through the Guild Hall’s kitchen. Everything in the space radiated warmth and love, the glowing coals beneath the oven, the counters dusted in white powder, the shelves lined with various spices and ingredients. It was the dream of anyone who enjoyed food.

And no one enjoyed the fine art of food more than Erza Scarlet, especially those on the sweet side.

Erza reached for the bowl of candy and Mirajane smacked her hand away. "Quit eating all the gingerbread house ingredients!” Her blue eyes fell upon Erza’s stained lips and teeth. “How much have you eaten, anyways?"

Erza licked the leftover sugar from her lips. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh." Mirajane went back to constructing her gingerbread house. She picked up the bag of icing and squeezed the paste along the side of the gingerbread square, her tongue poked out in concentration.

"Don't bite your tongue off." Erza teased, and Mira gave her the finger. That only made the redhead snicker.

"You could help, ya know."

"If I helped I'd end up eating all the ingredients."

"You're already doing that."

 

Then the music playing over the lacrima switched, the beats slowing into the music of the most famous Christmas duet of all time- ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside.’ The corners of Erza’s lips turned up. “It’s our song.”

“Well technically it’s not ours.” Mirajane supplied, and Erza shot her a look, Mira extended her hand. “But I guess I could humble you one dance.”

“Humble me, hmm?” Erza asked, as she grabbed Mirajane’s hands and pulled her in close.

“Just dance with me.”

“As you wish.”

They slow danced for a bit in the quiet before Mirajane started to sing along to the lyrics, her voice soft at first but getting bolder with each word. “I simply must go.”

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” Erza’s voice was nowhere near as good as Mirajane’s, but she could hold a tune.

“The answer is no.” Mirajane turned her head to the side and pretended to shun her, playing along with the ballad.

Erza followed her lead, holding her wrists in place and swaying, her face the picture of concern. “But baby, it's cold outside.”

“Your welcome has been.”

“How lucky that you dropped in.”

“So nice and warm.”

“Look out the window at this dawn.” Erza dipped her so that her head fell back facing the window, the lights of dusk starting to flutter through the airy curtains.

A light gasp escaped Mirajane’s throat, her heart fluttering in her chest. Warm blood rushed to her head, but maybe that was just from the position they were in. “My sister will be suspicious.”

“Gosh your lips look delicious.” Erza licked her own lips, brown eyes clouded over as she leaned in close.

“My brother will be there at the door.” Mirajane’s voice was barely a breath, the close proximity making her focus slip.

“Waves upon the tropical shore.” Erza finished the line, and closed the gap between their lips. They shared a kiss, long enough to make Mirajane miss her line, but not long enough for Erza to miss hers. “Gosh your lips are delicious.”

Mirajane was so distracted by the romance that she didn’t notice what Erza’s other hand was doing, the redhead was strong enough to hold Mirajane’s weight with only one.

There was a resounding crunch as Erza bit into a candy cane, and Mirajane’s head shot up. “Erza Scarlet!”

“What? You want some? Because I can share.”

Mirajane twisted out of Erza’s grip, standing up to her full height, blue eyes furious as she yanked the candy cane out of Erza’s mouth. “Do you know how hard I was working? No! Because you were to busy gorging yourself on my ingredients!”

Erza opened her mouth to say something but Mirajane pushed on, a violent purple glow was starting to emit from her, the first signs of her satan soul. “You were rude! And selfish! And taking advantage of the candy I bought with my money!”

“I can pay for it…” Erza doubted it would be very pricy, it was just wrapped candy.

“That’s not the point!” Mirajane raged, her hair starting to float, and a crack appearing over her eye, she jabbed a clawed finger at Erza’s chest. “My point is that your eating what I built! I slave away being a waitress, cooking treats and mixing drinks all day! You couldn’t even build a gingerbread house if you tried!”

Erza’s eyebrows flicked up at the challenge, their old rivalry starting to tug at her. “I don’t see the point in making gingerbread houses since you’re just gonna eat the anyways, but I do know that I could make a way better gingerbread house then you.”

“Prove it.” Mirajane grabbed an apron, smacking it into Erza’s hand. “I doubt you’ll have enough self control not to eat it all.”

“I have plenty of self control.” Erza lifted the apron up, and tied the strings around her neck.

“Well if you say so.” Mirajane smacked another set of ingredients down onto the table, squares of gingerbread, packages of icing, another bowl full of all kinds of candies, gumdrops, M&Ms, candy canes, and peppermints galore!

Erza was salivating just from looking at the sweets. She quickly shook the glutinous thoughts from her mind. She had to focus. She had to win. “You’ll be eating your words, Strauss.” Erza promised, unable to resist falling back into her old habits, was this how Gray and Natsu felt everyone they fought?

“Just like you’ll be eating your ingredients, Scarlet.” Mirajane taunted, her demonic glow had faded from everywhere but her eyes, those orbs burning with blue fire.

Mirajane grabbed a wind-up timer, twisting the knob around. “One hour to build, and we will let the Master decide who’s is better. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Erza replied, neither of them bothered to shake hands, getting straight to work on their gingerbread constructions.

Despite what Mirajane claimed about Erza’s self control, the sweet lover had only put one ingredient in her mouth, a candy cane. She sucked on it continuously, letting the cool minty flavor sharpen her senses. Erza has been doing it for so long that the end of peppermint rod had been whittled down into a sharp point, like a knife. Perfect for stabbing all those who got in her way, and if anyone questioned her she could just eat the evidence. It was a win-win.

The wind-up alarm buzzed at the hour mark. The women dropped what they were holding, icing bags, candy, etc, the last ten minutes had just been finishing touches.

They looked over at each other's houses, eager for a look at the competition. Their houses layouts were about the same, but while Mirajane had gone for a quaint elegance, Erza had gone big and loud, something the Fairy Tail guild knew all too well.

Gingerbread houses completed, they went up the the second floor and presented their creations to the Master.

Erza went on a long drawl about their competition and about the expert craftsmanship skills it took to build something as complicated as a gingerbread house. Before Erza could go on even further Mirajane cut in. “So which one do you think is better?” Everyone knew where her priorities were. The shining light in her eyes spoke volumes. She wanted to win, badly.

The Master yawned, and leaned back on bus elbows. “I don’t care what they look like. What really matters is how they taste.”

Erza shot Mirajane a smug look.

The Master cracked his knuckles, a movement that was bizarre when associated with the physique of an elderly man. “Let’s get to tasting.” He exclaimed, then proceeded to eat both their gingerbread houses. Fairy Tail was a guild, full of children (and grandpas) that were constantly hungry, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise their Master reflected that trait.

“Ah.” The Master finished off the last of Erza’s gingerbread house, smacking his chops. “Now that was some good eating.”

They looked at him expectantly, waiting for his ruling, but the elderly man was too busy licking the remaining icing off his fingers.

“So? Who’s was better?” Mirajane tapped her foot against the ground impatiently, and Erza was inclined to do the same. The Master was taking his sweet time.

“Who’s was who’s again?” The Master asked and laughed uproariously at the way the his top two female wizards faces fell. “You know what? I can’t ever remember the difference, but they were both delicious so good job girls. Perfecto!” He kissed his fingers, his hand making the symbol in the air.

Erza’s eye twitched, and her lip curled. She looked over at Mirajane, who’s expression was just as outraged. Mirajane and Erza locked gazes, and nodded. They understood each other.

The two women took a running leaping, screaming battle cries at the top of their lungs, as they tackled the Master off his seat and proceeded to give him the longest lecture of his life about respecting women’s hard work… and their food.


	5. Jelray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Jelray!  
> Jellal has always thought his life wanted to kill him, and now he’s convinced Gray Fullbuster wants to as well. If Gray takes one more step onto the lake’s thin ice Jellal is going to go into cardiac arrest.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

"Don't go chicken on me Jellal. Have some fun for once." Gray told him, as he made his way down to the snow coated bank.

"Gray I don't think this is a very good idea..." Jellal followed after him on uncertain footing, eyeballing the frozen lake. "That ice doesn't look very thick.”

Gray smirked as he made himself a pair of ice skates with his maker magic. "It's as thick as your ass so I'd say it's thick enough to hold me." 

"Gray!" Jellal exclaimed, his cheeks flushing, the rosy color spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. 

Gray laughed and skated onto the ice without any further warning and Jellal almost had a heart attack. 

"See? It holds." Gray did a twirl jump on the ice and Jellal yelped in a very undignified way. "Come one Jellal! Join me! It's not like we have anything live for." 

Jellal crossed his arms and scowled, doing a very good imitation of a bird with it's feathers ruffled. "I don't wanna watch you get yourself killed, Fullbuster. Erza would have my head." 

"And your dick." Gray cackled and Jellal blushed even further at the innuendo. Why were Fairy Tail mages so crude? At least his guild had some class, and it was made up of former criminals so that was saying something. 

Gray skated back over to the shore, turning around with a flourishing turn. Show off. "Come skate with me Fernandes, I'll make it worth your while." 

Jellal was not amused nor tempted by Gray's suggestions. "I highly doubt that." 

"Then let me convince you." Gray jabbed a thumb at his bare chest, he had somehow lost his shirt while he was skating around like a show pony. He then smacked his fist against his open palm. "Ice make: skates!" 

Jellal's height suddenly raised a few inches as ice made skates appeared around his boots. He glared at Gray. "I'm not going on that lake, and you should get off. We can do something else. Something safer. Like hot cocoa."

"I don't wanna be that stereotypical person. I actually wanna live a little." Gray stepped into the bank, taking Jellal's hands in his. Gray's hands were always freezing and they never failed to make Jellal squirm. "You're a mage Jellal, and a damn good one. What's the difference between the dangers of a fight and skating on a lake?"

"I can't win against a lake." Jellal stated dryly. "Remember what Ultear told us about running in forests? Trees always win."

"You can chop down a tree."

Jellal shot Gray a glare so cold he could've been mistaken for the ice mage.

"Okay fine." Gray dropped Jellal's hands and stepped back onto that godforsaken lake. "Be a wet blanket." 

"You're gonna be the wet blanket if you fall into that lake. A wet blanket with hypothermia." Jellal watched as Gray went out even farther than before, his dark eyes taunting Jellal. 

"I'm an ice mage. You can't kill me with cold."

"I wouldn't challenge the lake like that."

"What? You believe in that don't tempt fate bullshit? Nothing is gonna happen, Jellal." And just as Gray said that the ice under him cracked.

"Gray..." Jellal tried to warn him but Gray wasn't listening. Babbling on and on about how Jellal was a mother hen and had a stick up his ass. "Gray would you shut up and listen to me for once!" Jellal demanded and just as he said that the ice started to spider web out, the racks growing wider and wider. Then the ice broke entirely, and Gray fell through with a scream that was soon cut off. 

"GRAY!!" Jellal didn't know what he was thinking as he took off, half running half skating across the unstable ice. His only thoughts were of Gray, his gaze pinned on the open hole where the man had fallen through into the inky blackness. 

He fell to his knees in front of the hole. Eyes searching for Gray. But all he saw was dark water and bubbles. 

No! NO! He couldn't lose someone he loved again! “Think Jellal, think!” He pawed at his head with his hands, his own fists trying to knock some sense into him. What would Ultear do? She would think rationally, and not let her emotions overwhelm her. But Jellal was already neck deep in emotions. Just like Gray was deep in frigid waters. 

What if the current caught him? The thought popped into his mind and Jellal started crawling across the ice, his nose almost touching the frozen surface. Gray, Gray, Gray, where are you?

Then he saw it. A blur of pale skin. Tresses of jet black hair. The smudged navy guild mark. Gray. 

He thrust his hands into the ice, the golden light surrounding them and melting through the ice like butter, steam billowing up in a great cloud. Jellal grabbed Gray, hauling him up, his arms linked under the man's armpits and pulling. Gray burst through the surface, gasping for air, but Jellal didn't let go. He kept on pulling and pulling until Gray was all the way out.

"J-Jellal." Gray ground out through his chattering teeth. So much for ice mages don't get cold. 

Jellal didn't reply, he scooped Gray up into his arms and carried him onto the lake shore. Last thing he wanted was for Gray to fall in again, or for both of them to fall in. Then they'd be in deep trouble, and fifteen feet under. 

"I'm not a baby." Gray complained as Jellal started to swaddle him in his navy blue cloak. Jellal's hands rubbing warmth back into Gray's frigid skin, the vigilante was mute except for his heavy panting, his breath coming out of puffs of white.

"Would you quit that." Gray snapped, smacking Jellal's hands away. "I'm fine, okay? So calm down."

"Calm down!" Jellal seethed, his fists shaking at his sides. "How can I calm down, Gray? When I saw you fall into that lake my heart stopped." He ran a hand through his blue hair, his eyes not just watering from the wind's icy sting. "It took me so long to find you. I thought-"

"Who cares what you thought? You found me, and got me out. We're safe now." 

"Safe? Your lips are blue!"

"Then warm them up for me."

Jellal whirled in Gray, flabbergasted at the fairy tail mage flirting at a time like this. "Are you serious? You almost died!”

"Then give me a reason to live." Gray grinned and Jellal sighed, massaging his temples. 'Why does he have to be so difficult? And why does he look so kissable?'

Jellal leaned in, their visible breaths mingling and theirs noses almost brushing. "Just so you know... I'm only kissing you to shut you up." 

Gray opened his mouth to say something, probably some smart ass reply, but Jellal was already kissing him. 

His lips were so cold they burned, still moist with freezing water. Gray let out a sound, a whimper, and Jellal fisted his hands in that raven feather hair, now damp and drooping, pulling Gray closer. Jellal kissed him harder and harder, more passionate than he had ever kissed him, trying to turn tender flesh of Gray's lips from blue to pink. 

Gray pulled away first, both of them breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling heavily. "I-I had to come up for air. Otherwise I would've ended that kiss." Gray pressed a hand against his forehead, smoothing back his dripping locks. "Holy fuck Jellal I think that's the best kiss I ever had. Why were you holding out on what an aggressive kisser you are? God damn." Gray whistled. 

"You scared me." Jellal snarled. "That's why I was so aggressive."

"Maybe I should fall into lakes more often." 

Jellal scowled and Gray put his hands up in surrender, his dark eyes laughing. 

"You are never going to do that again." Jellal told him, no room for debate. Gray's throat bobbed at the commanding tone. "You are coming home with me, and you are going to sit by the fireplace, and drink hot cocoa even if it burns you tongue. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Gray did a mock salute, the epitome of sass.

Jellal snorted and shook his head at himself. How had he gotten himself into this mess? 

He looked over at Gray, who was struggling to untangle himself from the extremely tight burrito Jellal had wrapped him in. His face was set in concentration, eyebrows together, eyes narrowed, and lips turned down in an adorable pout. 

Gray. He was the reason Jellal had gotten into this mess. And Jellal if could go back in time, he wouldn't change a thing, because all his suffering had led him here. Led him to Fairy Tail, and to Gray Fullbuster.


	6. Milliagura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Milliagura!  
> Millianna has always wanted a kitten, it’s on the tip top of her Christmas list, but a cat isn’t something Kagura wants.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

The lacrima heater beeped and Kagura took the steaming mug of hot cocoa out, blowing on it slightly. "Hey Millianna, Do you want anything with your hot cocoa?" 

"Mini marshmallows!" She called from the living room. 

Kagura's eyes did a quick sweep on the pantry, and fell upon a bag which she grabbed, reading the label. "I only have regular sized, but it's like the same thing."

"No, it's not! Minies are better." 

"What's the difference?" She asked exasperated. There was not a single difference between mini marshmallows and regular marshmallows besides quantity. How big or small something is will not affect the way it tastes. 

"They're just better." Milliana said stubbornly, firm in her stance.

Kagura pushed back her bangs, the pads of her fingers massaging her forehead. Milliana might love cats and style her hair to correlate that love, but sometimes her personality was more like that of a mule. Stubborn. 

Kagura sighed, letting her hands fall down and smack against the counter. "I can chop the marshmallows into little bits, will that work?" Will that sate your stubbornness?

"I guess..."

Kagura drew a kitchen knife from the knife block, and expertly chopped a few marshmallows into itty bitty pieces, before dumping the into Milliana’s mug. Satisfied with her work, Kagura picked up her own mug and padded back into the living room. 

Kagura set the twin mugs of hot cocoa down on the coffee table. She sank into the leather couch, next to her girlfriend Millianna, who was absorbed with whatever holiday themed movie was playing on the Lacrima screen. 

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kagura asked, always straight to the point, unlike her sexuality. 

Millianna perked up, looking away from the screen and at Kagura with shining eyes. "A kitty!"

Kagura snorted at the response she should've expected, rolling her eyes. "Besides that." A cat was a big responsibility and Kagura didn't think they would have time to take care of it. Thanks to the explosive Grand Magic Games Mermaid Heel (and the six other guilds that had competed) popularity had risen and so had the surplus of jobs flooding in. 

Millianna deflated in her seat, arms crossed as she pouted. "Nothing then."

The sides of Kagura's lips twitched, and she had to clamp down on a smile. Her inner thoughts coo-ing about how cute Millianna was when she was grumpy. "Aww come on." Her finger stroked through Millianna's choppy hair. "There's gotta be something else you want."

"You."

Kagura blinked. "What?"

Millianna grinned from ear to ear, "All I want for Christmas- besides a kitty cat- is you!" She sang and Kagura cringed at the awful noise. Millianna had always been tone deaf, but she didn't let that stop her, singing the cheesy Christmas song with gusto. 

Halfway through the chorus Millianna coughed and Kagura handed the wannabe singer her drink. Millianna mumbled a 'thanks', slurping her cocoa. 

Millianna set down her drink and Kagura clicked her tongue, giving a pointed look to the coaster on the coffee table. Millianna rolled her eyes but did as instructed, setting it down on top of the coaster, like a civilized person.

"You know it was kind of pointless to sing that song." Kagura said, and Millianna grumbled about how if she thought her singing sucked to just say so outright. Kagura laughed, hooking an arm around her grumbling girlfriend and pulling her close. "It's pointless for you to say you want me for Christmas, because I'm something you already have."

Millianna sniffed, but nuzzled closer, head resting against her shoulder. "Why do you have to be so technical?"

"I was trying to be romantic, okay?" Kagura admitted, warmth crawling up her cheeks. 

"Aww!" Millianna flung her arms around Kagura, laughing as the swords-woman blushed even further. "You're so sweet, Kag-ey wag-ey!" 

"That is not my name." She grumbled into the cowl of her sweater and Millianna laughed again, peppering her face with kisses, singing, 'I love you kag-ey, I love you, love you, loooove yooouu!'

It was a miracle Kagura didn't die of embarrassment that night. Some mighty swords-woman she was.

-

Kagura's breath came out in front of her in a white cloud. The cold stung her eyes and nipped at her nose. The winter season was an unforgiving time, not matter what Christmas carols might proclaim. 

Her boots crunched against the ground, the street a mixture of gravel and snow, occasionally interrupted by dangerous slips of ice. 

She pulled up the collar of her coat, and shoved her hands back in her pockets, winter was definitely not her favorite time of year. Mermaids thrived in the warm salty seas of summer. Winter froze the seas, and trapped them under water. 

'Wow, someone's feeling dramatic today.' Millianna's laughing voice entered her head and Kagura batted it away with a shake of her head. She wasn't dramatic, she was just battle oriented. 

Some might say that Kagura was too serious, and joke that she should lighten up a little, but she didn't pay them any heed, their opinion doesn't matter anyways. All that mattered was her sword's path, whether it struck true, that's what's important; not something as silly as 'lightening up'. 

Millianna was never told to lighten up, or that she was too serious. She was energetic and eager to please, just like she had been when she first came under Kagura's guidance. Now she was stronger, and knew her worth. She would never be ordered around by a man, never again.

Jellal. The man who had harmed both of them. Kagura's fist clenched in her pockets, fingers itching for the familiar feel of her sword hilt. 

She remembered the look on Millianna's face, when she'd seen 'Mystogan’ unmasked, the utter hatred and rage that had darkened over her usually sunny features. 

That look, it was something Kagura had once felt satisfied seeing, but now, after what Erza had taught her, she never wanted to see that look again. 

The lights of a shop's sign blinked in the corner of her vision, a pet shop, somehow miraculously still open at this hour, and on Christmas Eve no less. 

Kagura pace stalled as she gazed through the shop's windows, colorful Christmas lights reflecting off the glass. The animals inside swathed in a red and green glow. Birds, rabbits, fish, puppies, lizards, and... kittens.

'Kitty cats!' Millianna's face appeared on the glass, with a beaming smile and shining eyes. 

How did some small fuzzy creature make her so happy? Kagura was at a fork in the road, the logical path of her mind told her to keep on walking, but the path of her heart led inside that pet shop. The two directions pulled at her, keeping her useless feet planted where they were. 

Go on, she urged, walk away. This time her feet listened and moved forwards. That's it, keep on going. Don't look back. Her feet stalled again.

Kagura looked over her shoulder and sighed, "Goddammit." Then she did the exact opposite of what her mind was telling her and strode into the pet shop, the doorbell chiming after her. 

-

"It's Christmas morning!" Millianna bounced down the stairs, a bleary eyed Kagura trailing after her. The latter didn't consider herself a morning hater, but when her girlfriend woke her up at 4:00 AM for presents she was definitely not going to be jolly. 

Kagura considered herself a tea person, but right now she needed the boat load of caffeine that came with a cup of coffee. 

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and..." Millianna looked at Kagura expectantly, waiting for her to finish the song lyric that everyone knew. 

"... A happy new year." She completed the lyric, voice monotone, dead of any and all emotion. It was way too early for this. 

Millianna skipped off the final step, landing soundlessly on the floor with cat soft feet. It was enough to make Kagura smile softly, 'she still remembers her training, even on Christmas Day.'

Millianna raced for the Christmas Tree, her fuzzy socks a red and green blur beneath her. The pine had been chopped down my Kagura's own blade, and decorated with tinsel and baubles by Millianna's own hand, a group effort that brought the Christmas spirit into their living room. 

"Presents!" Millianna shrieked, and dove under the tree. 

Kagura laughed, "Don't hurt yourself." She had video evidence of when Millianna had taken a similar dive in the Grand Magic Games and got her face flattened against a concrete wall. Mermaid Heel members liked to joke that's how she got her cat-like button nose. 

As Millianna clawed at the boxes' wrappings, Kagura ducked into the kitchen, crouching down next to the small crate and unlatching the door, retrieving the sleeping bundle of ginger fur. Kagura returned to the living room, and waited with baited breath for Millianna to turn around. 

"We should probably get a garbage bag for all this wrapping pa..." Millianna trailed off, eyes going wide as she saw what Kagura held in her arms. 

"Merry Christmas." Kagura smiled, holding out the kitten who was just starting to wake up, her hazel eyes full of sleep, the red ribbon tied around her neck glistening in the lights of the Christmas tree. 

"K-KITTY!!" Millianna shrieked, the loud sound shrill enough to piece eardrums and make everyone in their neighborhood wince. Millianna scooped the kitten out of Kagura's arms, nuzzling her cheek against the kitten's fur as she spun around, laughing with joy. "Kitty kitty kitty!"

Kagura watched the scene with her hands on her hips, smiling despite herself. "Remember you have to take care of her. You have to feed her, give her water, clean out her litter box, and-"

Millianna then leaped upon her, tears streaming from her eyes. "THANK YOU, KAGURA!!"

"Now, you call me by my full name." Kagura huffed but returned the hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Millianna just grinned then went back to cooing at the kitten. 

"Look, Kagura!" Millianna held the kitten up to her face, so close there was no way she could actually see it. "She has the same color eyes as you."

"And her fur matches your hair." Kagura pointed out, proud of her kitten selection skills. 

Millianna gasped at the realization, and brought her own face close to the kitten, comparing the hair colors. A perfect match. Millianna squealed. "She's basically our child!" 

A warmth bloomed on Kagura's face, crawling down her neck and to the tips of her ears. She tucked a lock of mauve colored hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't go that far..."

"She needs a name." Millianna decided, pursing her lips in thought. "One similar to ours... maybe a combination name." Then she gasped as an idea entered her mind. "Milligura!!"

Kagura did her best not to choke, instead turning it into a poorly concealed cough. "Milligura...?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" She was practically vibrating with excitement, her tail flicking back and forth behind her. 

"Uh... how about something like..." Kagura glanced at the kitten, trying to come up with a better idea. The kitten mewled, squirming in Millianna's grip. "Ginger!" The idea came to her in a flash. “...because of her ginger fur." 

"Hmm…” Millianna sucked on a tooth, “I guess that works too." 

Then she lifted up the kitten in the air, and Kagura was reminded distinctively of the Lion King. "Your name is now Ginger Milligura Mikazuchi!" Millianna declared. 

The kitten was not having it, squirming around like an earthworm. Kagura prayed Millianna's grip held firm, she really didn't want an emergency trip to the vet on Christmas Day. 

Kagura took Ginger from Millianna, the latter pouting at her. She cradled Ginger close to her chest and the kitten sank her claws into Kagura's 'I'm allergic to mornings' nightshirt, clutching it like a lifeline. Poor dear did not like heights. 

"Kag-ey!" Millianna whined, her hands outreached, "Give the wittle kitty back."

"Not my fault Ginger likes me better." 

Millianna scowled, looking like she's just tasted something sour. 

Kagura chuckled, "Just stating the facts." And handed Ginger back to Millianna, who instantly brightened at having the bundle of fur back in her arms. 

Millianna petted her furry little head. "Don't worry kitty, I gotcha, your back with Millianna, your favorite person in the whole wide world." She laid down on the couch, cuddling with Ginger. Two kittens, snug as a bug in a rug.

"The cat is not sleeping in our bed." Kagura informed her, and when Millianna opened her mouth to protest Kagura shut her down with a wave of her hand. "Ginger sleeps in her crate in the kitchen, or she can go right back to the pet store." 

Millianna frowned, but muttered her agreement to the terms, pulling Ginger closer, the poor kitten squashed against her chest. 

Kagura nodded, satisfied with the ground rules she'd laid down. They would be followed. 

-

The cat slept in the bed. Right next to Kagura's face.


	7. Lyoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Lyoke!  
> Loke, fairy tail’s play boy, finds his role reverses when he is swept of his feet by a handsome stranger. Christmas is a time for miracles.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Loke traveled down the snow dusted walkway, his leather boots helping him keep his footing and the street lamps lighting his way through the cold night. 

The river was coated in a sheen layer of ice, halting the boat traffic. There wasn’t one shadow that hinted at aquatic life, just the slow running stream. 

The streets were scarce except for the occasional person or couple, everyone outside was bundled up tight. 

And so was he. Loke strolled past a shop window, and cocked finger guns at his reflection.

Loke strolled past a shop window and cocked finger guns at his reflection. Damn, he looked good in winter wear. Whoever said trench coats were out of style? 

The only downfall to the winter season was the cold air, it fogged over his green shades and he had to wipe them off every five minutes. It was starting to get tedious. Even now he was almost walking blind. 

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock," Loke sang under his breath, bobbing his head to the beat, the snowy atmosphere along with the glittering fairy lights getting him in the Christmas Spirit. 

"Jingle bells swing," He slid to the side, the movement fluid and smooth thanks to the ice slick stones spurring on his momentum, "and jingle bells ring."

"Snowing and blowing..." Loke stooped down, scooping up a handful of snow and throwing it skyward. "...up bushels of fun."

"Now the jingle hop..." He leaped into the air, the flaps of his jacket flying up. "...has begun!" Gravity took hold and he dropped, but it was not the graceful landing the Lion had expected. 

Loke's foot caught a patch of ice, and his legs slid out from under him, his head tipped back, wide eyes staring up at the stars. 

Then a pair of strong arms caught him, halting the man's rapid decline. Loke's gaze fell upon his savior, all dark eyes and shocks of spiky white locks. He knew that angular face.

"Lyon,” Loke breathed, his breath a white puff in the air and his heart a pounding mess inside his chest. He only knew Lyon because he was good friends with Gray, both of them pretty boy, ice maker mages. And even then, it was only brief introductions, nothing like this. 

Lyon's pastel pink lips parted slightly, his eyes as fogged over as Loke's glasses. "I think you just fell for me." 

-

"Hold up," Gray interjected and Loke paused in his romantic retelling. Lyon looked at his brother figure with wide eyes, making a cut-throat gesture with his hand. Loke and Lyon had made dinner plans and they'd dragged Gray along with them, telling him to quit being antisocial and go out for once. "You know he totally did that on purpose, right?" 

Loke blinked and Lyon glared at Gray. "Why do you have to call me out like this? I can't be romantic without you ruining it."

Gray rolled his eyes, muttering about how he was friends with a bunch of drama queens. 

Loke's mind was reeling. "Wait? What's happening?" He looked back and forth between his boyfriend and best friend. Lyon looked like he was plotting a murder, Gray didn't seem all that concerned. 

"I froze the ice so I could catch you, okay!" Lyon threw his hands up in the air as he confessed, then he whipped around to face Gray. "Happy now, Mr.Scrooge?"

Gray just slurped his cocoa, choosing to stay silent. Loke, however, was gaping at his boyfriend, jaw on the floor. Gray snorted into his cup. 

Loke gathered himself, picking his jaw up off the floor and looking at Lyon over his glasses. "You created the ice I slipped on?"

"Y-yes," Lyon confirmed, his throat bobbing. He shifted in his seat, sweat starting to fork on his brow.

"So you could catch me?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh, you smooth motherfucker!" Loke smacked the table, causing the plates and cutlery to shake. Lyon almost jumped out his seat. 

"How could I let you outmaneuver me like that? I'm the king of romance and you one-upped me! God damn!" Loke smacked the table again, seething in his two-piece suit. 

Lyon laughed, then clamped a hand over his mouth when Loke glared at him. "Well, maybe I dethroned you." Lyon leaned forwards in his seat, dark intentions in his gaze. 

Gray sighed, putting his drink down. "Please don't have your foreplay in front of me."

Lyon didn't spare him a glance, eyes fixated upon Loke. "Then leave."

"Hmph, I've been wanting to leave since I got here." Gray rose from his seat and threw a couple bills down to pay for his portion. "If you two have public sex, I'm not bailing you out again." 

"Yeah, yeah." Lyon waved him off and Loke snickered. 

"Bye. Wish I could say I had a good time." And with that Gray left. 

"Damn." Loke whistled, "Someone's grouchy."

Lyon chuckled. "He's gonna give himself frown lines." 

Loke played along, shaking his head as if in disappointment. "A shame, he has such a pretty face."

"Yeah, but mine's prettier." Lyon winked.

Loke laughed, then his voice dropped low and smooth. "It certainly is. Why don't we get out of here and go someplace quieter?"

"Where we can get noisy?" Lyon drawled with a raised eyebrow. He lifted up his hand to motion for the check, his dark eyes never leaving the Lion.

"Exactly." Loke breathed, his body starting to heat with the warmth of the stars. The corner of his mouth quirked up. "And I can see if you have any other... confessions you would like to make."

Lyon's breath hitched and Loke grinned fully, feline pride shining through. This was going to be a very interesting night. 

-

Beep!

The Lacrima radio of the Magic Council Detention Corps rang and an officer picked it up. "Hello?"

"We got a public indecency arrest. Two men were having… um..." The voice over the radio cleared their throat. "...intercourse in a church."

"In a church!?”

"Yeah... and they're saying they wanna call a Gray Fullbuster, he's a Fairy Tail mage."

The officer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Of course, it was Fairy Tail.


	8. Chendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Chendy!  
> Wendy has never considered herself a morning person, but it’s snowing outside and Chelia won’t take no for an answer. Wintry shenanigans ensue.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

“Wendy. WENDY! Wake up!”

“Urgh, five more minutes.” Wendy mumbled into her pillow, the side of her mouth crusted in drool. 

“Wendy! Come on!” Chelia tugged on her friend’s limp arm, but Wendy was a dead weight in her hands. “It’s snowing outside!”

“Snowing?” Suddenly Wendy was wide awake, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Chelia pointed out the window, to the streets of Margaret town that were covered in a white flurry. A white Christmas. Chelia walked into their shared closet, starting to layer on clothes over her pajamas. She grabbed a coat and chucked it backwards, right into Wendy’s drowsy face. “Get dressed! We’re gonna go build a snowman and and make snow angels and go sledding-”

“No sledding.” Wendy interrupted, already feeling queasy at the mention of flying down a hill on a spinning disk. Ever since she’d gone into dragon force against the Tartaros demon, Ezel, she’d been sick to her stomach every time she was on a moving vehicle. 

Chelia rolled her eyes, probably thinking dragon slayer sickness ridiculous. “Fine, no sledding.” 

The two girls bundled up in coats, hats, and scarves, not even bothering to change out of their night clothes. Wendy finished tying her boots and ran up to Chelia, who waiting for her at the door and holding it open. 

“Slow poke.” Chelia huffed, and she was right about that, Wendy had been half asleep when she’d been getting dressed. 

“Eager beaver.” Wendy shot back, her statement just as true as Chelia’s. 

The god slayer stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eyelid. “Bleh.”

Wendy giggled, and gave her friend a playful shove. Chelia shoved her back and Wendy darted out of the way before they could start a brawl. Their competitive streak they’d gained during Grand Magic Games had never really left them. The sky slayers hurried down the spiral staircase, the wooden steps creaking with the stompings of little boots.

They opened the door to the apartment complex, and were greeted by a blast of bone chilling wind, their coats flapping and their scarves whipping around their necks. Wendy felt a pang in her stomach as she watched Chelia’s white scarf spin around, thinking of another white scarf and person with pink hair. She missed Natsu horribly, and the rest of her family in Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale had welcomed her with open arms, but it was never truly her home. Everything here felt temporary, as if she was waiting for the ball to drop. 

Chelia squealed, jolting Wendy out of her past’s’ memories. The young dragon slayer watched as Chelia leapt into a mound of snow, sending up a cloud of white powder in her wake. “SNOW!” She bellowed like it was a battle cry. 

Wendy laughed and crouched down next to Chelia. “Yes, this is snow.”

“Smarty pants.” Chelia pouted, and held out her arms. “Help me up.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, but helped Chelia to her feet and dusted the powder off her charcoal gray leggings. “Lazy.” 

“That’s rich coming from you.” Chelia tipped her head back and groaned like a zombie. “Ugh, five more minutes.” 

Wendy scowled, her nose scrunching up. Chelia snickered. “Aww, you look to cute when you’re grumpy.” She tapped the tip of Wendy’s nose. “Boop.”

The dragon slayer only scowled further, her brown eyes glaring at Chelia. 

“Jeez, Wendy. You’re such a grouch in the morning.” Chelia walked backwards through the snow, watching the pattern of foot prints she was making with glee. 

“Well excuse me, not everyone is an early bird like you.” Wendy had a bad habit of staying up late, she told Chelia she was reading, when in reality she was just staring up at the ceiling. It hard for her to get to sleep with all the thoughts swirling about in her head. Wondering if Fairy Tail would come back, wondering where everyone was and how they were doing. 

“See? Grouch.” Chelia flopped down onto the snow, her limbs seeming to have given out. 

Wendy flopped down next to her, the freezing snow biting at the back of her exposed neck. “I’m not a grouch.” 

“Not always. Most of the time you’re a sweetheart, but mornings do that to everyone so I guess you get a free pass.” 

“Okay.” Wendy stared up at the gray sky, watching the clumps of white, twisting and turning on the wind as they spiraled downwards. 

“Wendy look!” Chelia exclaimed, and Wendy heard a sloshing sound, like the sound of slushie mix. Chelia was waving her arms and legs in the snow, going into a starfish position then slapping her limbs back to her sides, as if she was doing jumping jacks lying down. “I’m making a snow angel! Brr… it’s cold.” 

Wendy giggled and started to mimic the motions. “I guess the sky slayers need wings.” Except this time they were made out of snow instead of wires and fake feathers. Cold stung at her bare hands, and slid into her sleeves. Wendy wished she’d had the thought to grab some gloves earlier, but she’d been so rushed she’d completely blanked. 

“Lookie Wendy! We made snow angels!” Chelia stood up and pulled Wendy to her feet as well, careful not to let her slip on the ice. The girls turned around to look at what they made. The snow was indented with the shape of wings that connected to the line of a body, the circle of a head above it.

“I made a snow dragon.” Wendy replied, crossing her arms. 

“That looks nothing like a dragon.” Chelia complained. “Where are the horns?”

“Not all dragons have horns.” Grandeeney didn't. 

“What about scales? And talons and claws?” 

“Whatever, just let me have this.” A yawn escaped Wendy’s mouth, and she rubbed at her eyes. She still wasn’t really awake yet. 

Chelia snickered. “You still asleep, Wendy? Because I can wake you up.”

Wendy blinked. “What do you mean-“ Then she shrieked as a rush of freezing slush slid down her back. She clawed at her coat, twisting squirming as she tried to get the snow out. Eventually she just ripped the coat off, and stood only in her long sleeved sweater, shivering in her boots.

“HAHAHAHA!” Chelia laughed, so hard she doubled over. She looked up at Wendy, wheezing. “You awake now?” 

Oh, she was gonna get it. While Chelia was still laughing hysterically Wendy scooped up a handful of snow, ignoring the icy bite against her fingers, and walked up to Chelia. She put the handful of snow in Chelia’s hood, then flipped it up. 

Snow sprayed and Chelia gasped at the sensation. She thrust her hood back and pawed at her hair, shaking her head like a wet dog. 

Sapphire blue eyes bore into her, pearly white teeth gritted against the cold. “Wendy Marvell did you just-“

“Yup.” Wendy confirmed, hopping from foot to foot in an effort to keep herself warm. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“This!” Then Chelia leapt at her, their bodies slamming as they fall back into the white powder, squirming around in a makeshift wrestling match. 

Eventually Chelia pinned Wendy’s wrists to the snow, her chest heaving with pants, her breath coming out in a white cloud and dancing through the air. “I win.”

“No.” Wendy hooked her leg under Chelia’s and flipped their positions so that she was now seated on top of Chelia. “I win.” 

Chelia’s cheeks puffed out, her skin tinged with a rosy hue. “Cheater.” 

“Sore loser.” Wendy reached down to tap Chelia’s scrunched up nose. “Boop.” 

Wendy got off of Chelia and offered her a hand, Chelia mumbled about copycats but accepted the offered hand, letting Wendy hoist her up. 

“So…” Wendy risked a glance sideways at Chelia, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her chapped lips. “You wanna build a snowman?”

“With you? Always.” Chelia linked their pinkies, one gloved and one bare, Wendy having drawn the short straw with her freezing and exposed hands. 

They played all morning long; constructing handsome snowmen, catching snowflakes on their tongues, and throwing snowballs at each other. Wendy even agreed to one slide down a hill, and instantly bailed as soon as they took off. Her and Chelia had a good laugh about it. 

Eventually Carla woke up and came calling for them, fussing at them to get inside before they caught a cold. The two girls obeyed the exceed, bustling inside. They didn’t know how cold they were until they’d stepped inside the warm apartment. They were drenched to the bone in freezing moisture and their coats had to be peeled off. They quickly changed, every fiber of their being shivering pathetically. 

Carla sat them on the couch next to the hearth, clucking her tongue at them as she made them hot cocoa. Wendy accepted the mug gratefully, the steaming warmth seeping life back into her cold stiff fingers.

Even as they burned their tongues on the piping hot drinks, the sky sisters didn’t complain. They were just happy to be together.


	9. Laharanbolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Laharanbolt!  
> Lahar is a workaholic, and he refuses to take a day off, even on Christmas. Lucky for him, Doranbolt is very good at convincing him otherwise.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

"Lahar."

Doranbolt slammed his hands down on the wooden desk and the man looked up at him, eyes squinted and bleary beneath his glasses. 

He blinked a few times, as if he had to pull himself from his paperwork, before he asked. "Doranbolt? What's wrong-" 

"It's Christmas, everyone else has gone home. And we should be going home too. Take a break." Doranbolt pleaded his case, giving his boyfriend his best puppy dog eyes. 

Lahar rolled his eyes, and went back to his work. Ignoring him. Since Lahar was being a sour puss, Doranbolt tried an indirect approach. "Lahar look at me."

The man did, his scowl broadcasting the message; 'Leave me alone.'

Doranbolt did no such thing. "You need to take a break." He repeated, a hand subtly trying to move the papers on Lahar's desk away.

Lahar put a hand down on the papers, halting Doranbolt's attempt, lavender eyes glaring up at him. 'Don't even think about it.'

Doranbolt held up his hands in mock surrender, a smirk on his face. 'You can't blame me for trying.' 

Lahar huffed, and shuffled his papers back into place, a pristine stack, thick as a dictionary. Task of neatness completed, Lahar pushed his glasses up on his nose, and fixed Doranbolt with a look. "What I need to be doing is finishing these reports, then I'll rest."

"You'll pass out on your desk before you finish them." Doranbolt eyed Lahar's state, his usual pristine tie hanging loose around his neck, hair rumpled from hours of running his hands through it, and the dark circles under his eyes. "You look like shit." 

"Thank you, Doranbolt." Lahar dropped any pretense of formality with his sarcasm, and swung a hand towards the door. "Now you may go."

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow, "Are trying to dismiss me?"

Lahar glared right back at him, eyes sharp as crystals, "Are you disobeying an order from your superior?"

'Damn, so that's how this is gonna be?' Doranbolt's magic rallied in him, rising to the surface. 'Well two can play at that game.' His eyes bore into the place he wanted to go, then he vanished. 

He reappeared in the space right behind Lahar's chair, and settled his palms on the man's shoulders. Lahar jumped at the feeling, already turning his head around, mouth and forehead creased with disapproval. "Doranbolt..." He started, but his chiding was cut off with a moan as Doranbolt started to massage his shoulders, nimble fingers kneading away the aches and pains of the long day. 

"Come home with me." Doranbolt pressed his hands in further, applying more force. 

Lahar groaned, settling back in his seat, the ink quill falling from his limp hand. "I know what you’re doing."

"Hmm." Doranbolt hummed, then leaned down to press a kiss to Lahar's temple. "Is it working?"

"Damn, you." Lahar hissed, and Doranbolt knew he had won. 

"Is that a yes?" He teased, his hands continuing their ministrations.

Lahar's answering growl said enough. Doranbolt grinned, and leaned down, breath hot against Lahar's ear. "So... you want me to take you home."

"F-fine." Lahar gritted out, hands gripping the chair's arms like he was in pain. 

"Your wish is my command..." His smile grew wider. "...superior officer." 

Before Lahar could offer a retort he summoned his magic, picturing the place in his mind; 'Home, I want to go home.' So that's where his magic took them. 

They reappeared in Doranbolt's apartment, right on top of a pile of wooly blankets. In front of the fire place's roaring hearth, two glasses of ale sitting on the stones surrounding it. The perfect Christmas scene. 

Lahar turned to look at Doranbolt, a knowing glint in his eyes as he drawled, "Some might think you planned this." 

The corner of Doranbolt's lips tugged up. "So what if I did." 

"Well first of all... I'd say you’re a bastard."

Doranbolt chuckled at that, shaking his head, he shouldn't he have expected anything less from Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. 

"And second of all..." Lahar pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away, resting a hand on Doranbolt's chest, directly over his heart. "I'd say you’re sweet." 

"And third of all...?" Doranbolt asked, unable to help his sly smile. 

Lahar scowled, crossing his arms, but there was no real anger behind it. "I'd tell my boyfriend to shut up and don't ruin the moment." 

Doranbolt barked a laugh, then through his arms around Lahar, pulling the man closer. "Oh, now I'm your boyfriend? A couple minutes ago I was your subordinate."

"I told you to shut up." Lahar grumbled, snuggling closer. The man was secretly a big cuddle bug.

Doranbolt chuckled, but didn't say another word, content to sit there in the dancing firelight, the only sounds being their breathing and the crackling hearth, a quiet symphony. 

Doranbolt didn't know how long they sat there in silence, but eventually Lahar stopped squirming to get comfortable, and his breaths evened out.

"I love you." Lahar mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, his eyes closed. 

Doranbolt felt warmth bloom on his face, and it wasn't because of the fireplace. That was the first time Lahar had told Doranbolt that he loved him. Of course he'd said similar things, like; 'I care about you, stay by my side,' and 'I will always be here for you.' But never those three words. 

I. Love. You. 

Doranbolt didn't know why it was different from all the other phrases, all of them cheesy and expressing similar affection. Somehow 'I love you,' held more meaning. 

His brain tried to rationalize, 'Was Lahar even awake when he'd said it? Or was Lahar saying it in a dream?' The man was now asleep, dozing into his side, a slip of drool on the corner of his mouth. His exhaustion finally claiming him. 

Doranbolt huffed, and took off the sleeping man's glasses, then unlatched the silver hair clip, letting Lahar's long hair fall free, an ebony wave around his face. Doranbolt set the hair clip and the pair of glasses atop the hearth stones, next to the two untouched glasses, full of amber liquid. 

Doranbolt looked down at Lahar, running his fingers through the silky locks. "I love you, too." 

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. The small weight in Doranbolt's pocket felt impossibly heavy. He fished the velvet box out, and set it off to the side, a place where even if Lahar woke up he wouldn't see it. 

'Later, he could do it later. When the time was right. And...' Doranbolt smiled down at the sleeping man who was drooling on him. 'when Lahar is awake.'

Doranbolt watched the fire lick at the logs, his chest pinching tight. 'So much for my Christmas gift.'

But the gift Lahar had given him. It was the best Christmas gift Doranbolt could've ask for.

I love you.


	10. Yukinerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Yukinerva!  
> Christmas is the time for family, and Minerva is introduced to Yukino’s sister, Sorano, who doesn’t like her at all.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Before she could lose her nerve, Yukino mashed her finger against the doorbell. 

Ding! 

The chime sounded through the space, and Yukino waited nervously, shivering against the cold, and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Hey, look at me." A hand settled on Yukino's shoulders, and she forced herself to look up. Brown orbs met a green stare. Minerva reached a hand touch touch Yukino’s face, thumb caressing her cheek, and she leaned into the comforting touch. "You can do this, Yukino. She already accepts knows your gay and still accepts you. Your going to survive this." 

Yukino nodded. "I can do this." She repeated, squaring her shoulders and standing a little taller. The loving and steadfast support of her girlfriend helping to settle Yukino's nerves. 'How bad could one Christmas dinner be?'

"Yes you can." Minerva tucked a lock of white hair behind Yukino's ear, Minerva’s olive colored eyes full of a warmth that was scarce during the winter season. 

The door swung in, and Yukino jolted out of Minerva's touch, cheeks burning. 

"Little sister!" Sorano beamed, and pulled Yukino into a bone crushing hug, the feathers around her sister's neck tickling Yukino's nose. The younger of the pair had to hold in a sneeze. "Merry Christmas!" 

"Uh... Merry Christmas to you too...?" For a lack of anything else to do Yukino just patted her sister's back. 

She looked over Sorano's shoulder at Minerva, who was standing off to the side and trying not to look awkward. Yukino's eyes pleaded for help as she mouthed. 'What should I do?' 

Her girlfriend folded her arms, and raised her perfectly groomed brows, 'I don't know, I'm not exactly an expert on family. She's hugging you so that good, I guess?'

Sorano pulled away, and Yukino snapped her eyes back to her sister's face. Sorano looked her up and down, and Yukino stiffened, "Aww, you've grown so much little sister! The gorgeous Aguria genes are finally starting to show on you!" 

Over Sorano's shoulder, Minerva raised an eyebrow, 'Was that an insult or a compliment?' 

Yukino honestly didn't know, her sister had given her these kind of quips all her life, but it was hard to tell which way they veered. Yukino did what she always did, and just accepted the remark with a closed lipped smile. 

Sorano turned around to see what Yukino was looking at, and her brown eyes narrowed, going cold as ice picks. Minerva smiled at her, wiggling her fingers in a small wave. Scratch smile, it was more like a smirk. 

"Sorano… this is my girlfriend, Minerva. Minerva this is my sister Sorano." Yukino introduced them, eyes darting back and forth between the two women. 

Minerva strode up to her sister, extending a silken gloved hand. "A pleasure." 

Sorano shook the extended hand, her long nails digging in and knuckles flushing white, as if she was trying to crush Minerva's hand. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." 

Minerva's eyes glowed, predator assessing prey. Sorano gazed right back, and Yukino quickly revised her assessment, predator assessing predator. A showdown. That's what this was. An apex predator showdown. 

"Okay!" Yukino exclaimed, the sound so cheerful she inwardly cringed at the fakeness. "Now that we've done introductions, why don't we get out of this cold and go inside?" 

"Yes," Sorano agreed, and finally tore her gaze from Minerva, spinning around. "Come inside my humble abode." She proclaimed and sashayed back inside. Minerva and Yukino followed, the walls were stark white, contrasted by the polished ebony wood trim. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, the crystals sparkling in the light of the giant studio windows, the gorgeous view of the city breathtaking. 

Minerva leaned down, mumbling in Yukino's ear. "Humble, huh?" And Yukino hid her giggle in the collar of her coat. 

Sorano glided over to the dining table and sat down in one of the plush chairs, her back to a grand painting depicting two angels on the wall behind her. "Let us eat!" She waved her hand at the silver plates of roasted ham, bread rolls, mashed potatoes, steamed green beans, and... Yukino gasped at what she saw on the final plate, hands going up to clap over her mouth. 

"Yup." Sorano smiled, the most sincere Yukino had ever seen it, her sister's brown eyes glistened with what could've been longing, wistful for the past and the time she’d lost. "Grandfather's recipe, down to the dot."

On that plate laid a lightly browned apple cinnamon pound cake, drizzled in chocolate sauce, feathered with mint leaves, and dusted with powdered sugar.

Yukino couldn't believe it. "You remembered..." 

"Of course I did." Sorano snipped, her nose in the air. "How could I forget with how often you talk about it." 

Yukino heard Minerva cough behind her, but she paid it no mind. Sinking into the chair across from her sister, Minerva followed a beat after Yukino, selecting the unoccupied chair besides her. They were born to their parents but their grandfather was really the one who took care of them, he taught them everything they knew about the spirits in the stars. 

"Your doing very well for yourself, Sorano." Minerva commented, expertly diverting conversation and giving Yukino time to recover from her memorabilia. 

Sorano's eyes narrowed against the compliment, trying the gauge if there was a hidden insult behind it. "Well, I am very good at what I do." 

Minerva picked at her nails, her gloves now off. "Catching criminals with Jellal and his merry band, it must pay well." 

"We do work for the King of Fiore." 

"What an honor." Minerva mused and Yukino grabbed her thigh, hissing under her breath to “be nice.” 

 

Minerva snorted, her eyes amused. 'If you wanted nice you should've brought someone else along.'

Yukino gave her a look and Minerva rolled her eyes, giving in, 'Okay I'll play nice, for you.'

'Thank you,’ Yukino sighed in relief, and turned back to her sister, who'd been watching the silent exchange with thinned lips. 

"So... is there anyone new in your life, big sister?" Yukino asked, trying to cover her ass.

"Oh plenty," Sorano’s head swiveled to look right at Minerva, "but none I would deign to be in my little sister's presence." A pointed jab at Yukino's choice of significant other. 

Whether Sorano wasn't on board with Yukino dating Minerva, or girls in general it was unclear. When Yukino had told her, Sorano said that she didn't care whether she liked girls or boys, and all that mattered was that they had to be 'worthy of her little sister.' 

A test. That's what this whole thing was. Sorano was testing Minerva to see if she'd bite. By the look of Sorano's face she was hoping Minerva would, so she'd have permission to unleash hell. 

Yukino grabbed her glass of white wine and took a sip of the burning alcohol, silently praying to the stars. 'Can I please have a normal Christmas this year? One with no ulterior motives. That would be lovely, thank you.' She knew it wouldn't happen, but a girl can dream. 

"You must have high standards." Minerva commented dryly, not at all concerned on whether she met Sorano's standards or not. By the way Sorano's eyes narrowed she knew it to. 

"Hmm, these mashed potatoes look good!" Yukino exclaimed and scooped a heap onto her plate. She shoved a spoon full of the potatoes into her mouth, and tried to smile without opening her mouth, shooting Sorano and Minerva a thumbs up. 

They both paled at the sight, and Yukino didn't blame them, she probably looked like a chipmunk with rabies. 

Yukino forced herself to swallow, nearly choking herself in the process. "Enough small talk," She said even though there was nothing small about the way Sorano and Minerva had been talking. Yukino spread her hands, gesturing at the expense of food laid out on the table. "Let's eat!" 

Minerva and Sorano obeyed Yukino's request, and started to eat little bites of their food. The silence over the table was almost painful, each interrupting scrape of a fork or a knife made Yukino wince. Eventually the meal was finished and all that was left was the pound cake. 

Sorano picked up the cake cutting knife, and let it hover over the thick circular cake as she asked; "Minerva? Would you like a slice? I know Yukino wants one. Dessert was always her favorite part of a meal." 

Yukino squirmed in her seat, she hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't there. It was something her parents had excelled at. It seemed Sorano was continuing the tradition. 

Minerva's hand reached under the table to squeeze Yukino's and the woman shuddered, squeezing back gratefully. 

Minerva had always been able to read people, it came in handy when they accepted new members into Sabertooth. Sting had always said that he trusted 'Milady's instincts.’ So far that trust had paid off, and Yukino knew how happy it made Minerva, knowing that her guild trusted her again. 

"Sure. I'll take a slice." Minerva smiled, exposing her pearly white teeth. It was an animalistic gesture, a warning that said she could bite, so back off. Minerva certainly belonged among the tigers. 

Sorano smiled right back, but her lips were thin pressed. She cut into the cake, a quick brutal slice that made Yukino jump. 

The skill in which Sorano cut the cake, it was almost like she an expert hunter, skinning a deer. Yukino glanced at Minerva. Or skinning a tiger. 

Sorano put the slice on Minerva's plate. It was a bit smaller than normal, but not so small that it would say Sorano was being ungenerous. Minerva raised an eyebrow at the small helping. 

"Do you what more?" Sorano asked. "Because I can give you more, I just assumed a woman beautiful enough to attract my sister would be watching her weight." 

"Sorano!" Yukino exclaimed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at her sister's misbehaving. 

"What? I was just being considerate." 

"You were being rude." 

"It's alright Yukino." Minerva put a hand on her arm and Yukino relaxed a bit, the touch soothing her. "It doesn't bother me. Thank you for being so considerate, Sorano." 

Sorano wrinkled her nose, obviously not expecting to be thanked, even if sarcastically. "You're welcome, Minerva." 

She continued cutting the cake, taking out another slice and setting it on her own ivory plate. Then Sorano turned to Yukino. "How big of a slice would you like?"

Yukino knew if she asked Sorano would give her the whole cake. Despite how much she loved her grandfather, and his memory, and his cake recipe. Her reply was for Minerva's sake. "I'll take one the same size as Minerva's."

Sorano's face fell, but then in a second the look was gone, replaced with her usual amused smile. Yukino questioned whether or not she'd imagined that look, because Sorano never broke her facade. Was she that upset about Yukino siding with Minerva?

"Here ya go. One slice of Grandfather's famous cake." Sorano set the slice down on Yukino's cake, and it was indeed the same size as Minerva's. "Enjoy." 

The ate in silence, despite how they should've been raving over how scrumptious the cake was. The flesh of the cake was moist and melted in her mouth, little bits of apple accenting the cinnamon flavor. Added with the bitter chocolate drizzle, and the sweet powdered sugar, it was a perfect blend. A cake worthy of the heavens. 

Yukino scraped her plate clean and when she looked up, so had Sorano and Minerva. Both looked a little more pleasant, anyone would after eating a piece of heaven.

Sorano clapped her hands together, the sound crisp, clear, and attention getting, effortlessly cutting through the tension. "Time for presents!"

She glided over to the silver Christmas tree. The ornaments on the branches all carrying the same winter wonderland theme, icy blue, snow white, and cookie cream. It was gorgeous, but it was a big difference from the chaotic Christmas tree of their childhood, when they'd hung all kind of mix matched ornaments, and only on the lower branches because they were too short to reach the top. 

One thing, however, remained the same. Most people had a star on top the tree, but not the Aguria family. Every year they had an ornamental angel watching over them, and this year was no exception. 

She distinctively remembered their mother's saying, about how angels created the stars as a pathway to heaven. Yukino glanced at her sister, the former wanted criminal. Back then she'd been known as Angel. Had anyone ever asked Sorano why she'd chosen that name? Or had they not cared enough to bother?

Sorano went straight for the presents under the tree, while Yukino and Minerva claimed their spots on the small, white, two seater couch. 

"Here, open mine first." Sorano handed Yukino a beautifully wrapped box, about the size of her hand. 

Yukino slowly unwrapped the box, the paper was so exquisite she didn't dare rip it. She opened the little black box and gasped. Inside was a choker made with a black satin ribbon, two silver chains hooking to the middle centerpiece that showcased a tear drop shaped sapphire. 

"Sorano... it's- it's beautiful." The price would have been insane for a sapphire so fine. Sorano must've meant what she said about her job for the King paying well.

Sorano smiled, happy her gift was pleasing. Then she extended her open palm. "Let me put it on you." 

Yukino handed her the choker and obediently turned around, letting Sorano place it around her throat. "Us Aguria woman must strive for perfection, and no accessory short of perfect is right for my little sis." Sorano latched the back pieces and stepped away. "You look breathtaking, Yuki." 

Yukino felt her heart ache at the childhood nickname, the one thing she couldn't bare for anyone else to call her because of all the memories it brought washing over her. 

Minerva had been the first person she had told about the affect the nickname had on her. After that Minerva had made sure none of their other guildmates ever called her it again, with snips about how lazy they were if they couldn't bother to use Yukino's full name. So it never happened again. Until now. 

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Sorano and Yukino could tell Minerva was thinking about ulterior motives that would come with such an expensive gift, and whether Sorano knew about the effect the nickname had on Yukino. 

Sorano obviously didn't, but Minerva just didn't understand the kindness of family. The understanding stripped from her by her father the moment he'd left her in those monster infested woods, all alone. 

Yukino took Minerva's hand in hers and squeezed it. The silent message of 'it's alright, we're safe here,' transferring through the contact, 'no need to worry.'

Minerva squeezed back. Whether she agreed or not Yukino couldn't tell. However, the dark haired woman did seem more relaxed, the tension in her shoulders eased, but her eyes were sharp as ever. 'Guess I shouldn't hope for a miracle, even on Christmas.' Yukino thought with a bittersweet smile. 

"You can open mine next." Minerva grabbed the giant bag she'd brought along, full of the couple's gifts. She handed the parcel to Yukino, the paper was brown and simple, making the color of the blue ribbon tied around it pop. They all had one thing in common, they all loved the color blue. 

Yukino peeled off the wrapping paper, and saw swirling letters, a title. Her eyes went wide as she ripped through the paper, revealing what she hadn't dared to hope for. "I've been wanting this book forever!" Yukino exclaimed and turned to Minerva. "How did you know?"

Minerva smiled secretively. "Well, I know how much you and Lucy get along and knowing how much of a bookworm Lucy is I asked her. She told me all about this series you two were in love with and conveniently the next installment came out two weeks before Christmas." She winked at her girlfriend. "I'm a lucky woman." 

"No, I'm the lucky one." Yukino protested with a good natured nudge and Minerva laughed softly.

"Wow," Sorano commented, her mouth dry. That single word changing the atmosphere of the room completely. "if you need help picking out a gift for Yukino you obviously don't know her well enough." 

"At least I don't hide my insecurities behind flashing jewels." Minerva replied, sugary sweet. Her tone was relaxed yet cutting at the same time. Yukino suddenly understood the meaning of the expression; silver tongue. 

Suddenly she wanted some alcohol for her own tongue that was definitely not silver, more like lead. Minerva was the one who was good with words. Yukino talked more through her actions; a hand squeeze, a hug, a shoulder bump, that's how she communicated best. 

A battle of words was not something she wanted to get in the middle of, especially when it was between the two people she loved most in the world. 

"Why don't you open my presents to you!" Yukino's painfully cheery voice cut through the stare down Minerva and Sorano had been engaged in. Yukino shoved two parcels into their hands, each the same size and shape, the only difference being candy cane wrapping paper for Sorano, and penguin wrapping paper for Minerva. 

Sorano and Minerva swapped unsavory glances with each other then unwrapped their presents. It was different from what Yukino remembered from her childhood, when small meaty hands tore through to wrapping paper, eager for the prize.

The twin white boxes opened, inside each was a knitted beanie, a knitted scarf, and a pair of knitted gloves. The pieces were as identical as humanly possible, Yukino had made sure of that. The only difference was the shades of blue, Sorano's knitted accessories were a deep cobalt, almost the same color as a military coat. Minerva's were a lighter shade, the hue of a vast sky on a sunny day. The different colors contrasted in the same way the two women contrasted with each other. 

 

"They're beautifully made Yukino." Her sister spoke first, her fingers rubbing over the yarn with care. 

"Yes." Minerva nodded her agreement. "I can tell you worked really hard on these, the detail is exquisite."

Yukino had indeed worked very hard, slaving away into the night when Minerva was asleep or on a mission. She'd wanted it to be a complete surprise. Yukino might not have spent a lot of money, but you could tell her own gifts were from the heart. There was a strong sense of pride that came with making something with your own two hands, nothing someone else could create, something uniquely you. "I'm glad you both like them." 

"Of course I do!" Sorano threw the scarf over her shoulders. "I will wear it every winter." 

Minerva pulled on the gloves, flexing her fingers. She looked up at Yukino, her olive green eyes teasing as the corners of her red painted lips curled up. "I'll even wear it to bed." 

Yukino giggled, but her face was burning. Why did Minerva have to say that in front of her sister?

"Excuse me?" Sorano rose from her chair, her eyes as sharp as needles. "What did you just say to her?"

‘Oh no. Here we go.’ Yukino eyed the glass of white wine she’d brought with her, would it be rude if she drank some right now? 

"You know I wasn't speaking to you, right?" Minerva faked a frown, as if she was concerned, a mocking gesture paired with mocking words. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Screw politeness, Yukino kicked back the glass, the alcohol a necessity that overrode her logical thoughts.

"Did you hurt my feelings?" Sorano repeated, seething, anger burning around her head like a halo. 

"Sorry if I..." Minerva smirked, "...ruffled your feathers." 

"Very funny. How long did it take you to come up with that?" 

"Oh I just thought of it on the spot, like how I thought of what I said to Yukino. It didn't offend her, or bother her, she found it amusing. So I don't see how it's your problem."

"She's my sister." 

"She's my girlfriend." 

"Stop it! Both of you!" Yukino yelled, her cheeks flushed, and not just from the effects of the wine she'd been drinking. "I am no one's property. I am my own person. Ever since we got here both of you have been acting awful towards each other." 

Sorano and Minerva hesitated, looking at each other and then at Yukino, who was visibly upset. 

Yukino continued her speech, she was on a roll and she wasn't stopping until they heard what she had to say. "I get it that you are both protective of me. But this isn't a competition. I love you both and you both love me. There is no more or less factor. Now can you at least pretend to like each other!" 

"Yukino..." Sorano stared at her with wide eyes, she looked like she'd just been gut punched. 

"I'm sorry." Minerva apologized, and took Yukino's hand in hers. "I was here to support you, but all I did was make it worse. I'm so sorry, Yukino."

"I'm sorry too. I've been acting like a hellish bitch." Sorano put a hand on Yukino's shoulder, eyes more sincere than she'd ever seen them.

Yukino sniffed, eyes watering, but she refused to let herself cry. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Minerva and Sorano snapped in unison. They blinked, and looked at each other, surprised. 

Yukino laughed. "Maybe you two are more alike then you first thought." 

"Yeah, maybe." Sorano extended her hand to Minerva. "Truce?" The dark haired woman looked at her reproachfully, her trust was something that took a while to earn. Yukino knew that better than anyone. She'd had to break through many walls to get to the true Minerva. It was hard work, but it was worth it for this beautiful woman she loved. 

Minerva glanced sideways at Yukino who smiled at her, then seeming to make a decision she took Sorano's hand and shook it. "Truce." 

The handshake was over quickly. Despite the agreed upon truce neither woman wanted to hold the other's hand for very long. 

Yukino didn't care. She shrieked with joy, and threw her arms around them, tackling them both in her killer bear hug. "Yay! From now on we're all gonna love each other." 

Minerva and Sorano voiced their protests, claiming it was a temporary truce not a marriage alliance, but Yukino didn't care. She understood how much weight that handshake held. Although neither woman had wanted to shake hands they'd done it nonetheless. For her.

That handshake, that truce, it was Yukino's very own Christmas miracle.


	11. Fraxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rajinshuu decorates for Christmas!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

“What are you doing?”

Laxus froze in place, his tongue halfway out, just about to touch the metallic sticks of the Christmas lights’ cable. 

He looked up to see Freed leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Uhh…” Laxus desperately picker his mind for an answer that wasn’t licking an outlet plug. “Setting up the Christmas lights?”

Freed’s lips pressed together, and his brows arched up. “Hmm, is that so?”

“Yeah, Ever ditched me to go sneak her boyfriend in.” As soon as Laxus said that he heard shocked exclamations coming from down the hall. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Way to be subtle.

“Ooh Ever’s gotta boyfriend!” Bixlow sang like a kindergartener that had just tattled on someone, and was proud of it. “Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend!” His babies repeated, as they bobbed drunkenly around the room.

One of the dolls floated down the hall, a beat later there was a large crash sound accompanied by a very unladylike shriek. 

Heels angrily stomped on the floor and Evergreen stormed into the room, her hair tousled and glasses askew, Bixlow’s totem doll cackling like an evil chipmunk. 

Laxus took a step back before Evergreen could plow through him, because she would. The pissed woman grabbed Bixlow by the collar, practically spitting venom, there was a reason she was often compared to Medusa. “You are dead.” 

“Where’s Elfman?” Bixlow asked, not at all bothered by the outburst of violence. His eyes danced with amusement between the slits in his helmet. 

“Window! Window! Window!” Bixlow’s babies spiraled around, and then mimicked a fall.

Bixlow’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit Ever! Did you push him out the window?”

“I’ll push you out the window!” Evergreen snarled, and Bixlow burst out laughing, and she shoved him away. Bixlow stumbled back, then tripped over the couch, and fell.

Evergreen’s mouth twitched with satisfaction as the way he choked on his laughter as his chest connected with the wooden floor. But that wouldn’t stop Bixlow, he was laughing and laughing, rolling around on the floor as if there was a squirrel in his pants. Evergreen scowled, going from satisfied to raging as she yelled at Bixlow for acting like a child who overdosed on sugar. 

Seeing his chance, Laxus slipped out the living room, taking solace in the much quieter hall. He could still hear Evergreen and Bixlow going at it, but the voices were much more subdued. He really needed his headphones right now, but they’d been confiscated so Laxus would ‘socialize’. The whole idea was disgusting, he didn’t even know why he agreed to having a Christmas party in the first place. 

“Laxus.” Oh there’s the reason for the Christmas party now. Freed appeared at his side, a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. How did Freed always sneak up on him? 

For whatever reason Laxus never heard him coming, sometimes he’d smell him, Freed liked his expensive cologne, but he had never once heard Freed’s footfalls. Was there a rune for silence? If so Laxus wanted Freed to slap one over Bixlow’s mouth. 

“Hey.” Laxus’ greeting came out rough, and he cringed. He quickly cleared his throat, right now it was scratchy mess. “Sorry, didn’t mean for that to come out to harsh. You know how the cold is on the sinuses.”

Freed frowned. “You sure it’s just the cold? Is you’re chest congested again? Is your mouth bloody?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Laxus.” 

“I’ll live.” 

Freed glared and Laxus shrugged, the second part wasn’t a lie, hopefully. 

Freed’s uncovered eye continued to bore into him, it was unnerving. Laxus felt his limbs stiffen as he waited to turn to stone, but Freed wasn’t Evergreen, his eyes didn’t turn people to stone. Even if they did he’d never use it against Laxus. Freed was much too loyal for his own good, it was the only fault he had, besides that giant stick he kept wedged up his ass. 

“I’ll go make some soup, make yourself useful and get the Christmas ornaments down from the attic.” Freed turned and walked away, his green ponytail swishing behind him. He didn’t even spare Laxus a glance.

Okay, Laxus’ original count of Freed’s faults was off. Bossy, obviously needed to be added to the list. Still Laxus could only count the flaws on one hand, overly loyal, stuck up, and bossy.

However, with Freed’s strength, even if he was an octopus mutation he wouldn’t have enough hands. Strong, smart, perceptive, calm, collected, dedicated, determined- the word ‘bull-headed’ also came to mind. 

So did gorgeous, and Laxus thoughts took an even warmer turn, remembering what a ‘nice ass’ Freed had. Laxus had admired it many times, but he’d never been caught, if he did he would probably die on the spot. 

‘Nice ass, nice ass, nice ass.’ The thought swirled around in his brain, as if one of Bixlow’s dolls was chanting it in his ear. 

Laxus shook his head, and made his way to do as Freed asked. He grabbed the cord hanging from the ceiling, yanking it down and revealing the folding staircase. He trudged up the wooden steps, and coughed as he shouldered his way through the tiny hole in the ceiling.

Laxus lifted his foot off the top step and slowly lowered it onto the attic floor. He knew he was a big guy, and the last thing he wanted was to fall through. Freed would probably have a cow, Laxus chuckled to himself, then went off to find the ornaments. 

The attic was cluttered with plastic storage containers and cardboard boxes. It was also very cramped, Laxus had to stoop down to avoid bonking his head. He made his way through the attic, avoiding crushing boxes with his “giant man feet” as Evergreen called them. 

Dust wafted through the air, visible thanks to the attic’s warm lighting. Laxus buried his nose in the crook of his arm and tried his best to fight down the cough turning in his throat. 

Laxus must’ve been taking forever because Freed’s cowlicks poked out the entrance hole, followed by his head. His face was pinched and in his hands was a bowl of steaming soup, it was enough to make Laxus’s stomach grumble. 

Freed looked at Laxus, and his empty hands. “Having trouble?”

”You didn’t specify where the ornaments were, and I’m still looking.”

Freed sighed, shaking his head at what a useless man baby he’d been saddled with. Freed picked his way through the attic, then rested his hand atop a plastic tub filled to the brim with ornaments and wrapping paper. “You were saying?” 

“That’s not fair, you knew where they were.” Laxus protested as he made his way over to the box of ornaments, ready to play pack mule and bring them downstairs. 

But before he could grab it, the box disappeared in a cloud of purple runes. Laxus turned to glare at Freed. “If you could just do that then why did you send me up here?”

“To keep you occupied.” Freed placed the warm bowl of soup in Laxus’ hands. “You refuse to rest so I might as well give you something to do that wouldn’t strain you.” 

Laxus’ brows shot up. “Wouldn’t strain me? I’m pretty sure the dust up here is gonna send me to an early grave.” 

Freed rolled his eyes, and started to fix Laxus’ attire, folding down his collar and buttoning the buttons on his rolled up sleeves. “Someone’s feeling dramatic today.” 

“You guys are dramatic all the time, it’s only fair I get to be a bit dramatic every once and awhile.” Laxus huffed and Freed chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

“I think you’ve earned some drama time. Now eat your soup.”

“Yes, mother.” 

Freed didn’t even flinch at the tease, having heard it one to many times to be affected. “If I’m your mother then do what I say and eat your soup.”

Laxus knew not to poke the ‘mama bear’ he did as told and obediently started to eat his soup. Freed watched all the while, as if Laxus spooning into his mouth was the most interesting thing he’d seen all day. 

Laxus and the Rajinshuu might make fun of Freed for being bossy and acting like their mother, but there was no one else Laxus wanted watching his back. Freed was the one person in the world that had his complete trust, and Laxus knew listening to what Freed said was in his best interests. 

He looked down at the almost empty bowl of soup in his hands, the knot in his chest loosened from the warm liquid he’d consumed. 

Freed was right, the soup did help. Looks like the saying was true, “Mothers know best.”


	12. Luli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna has a hopeless crush on Lucy Heartfilia and her scheming older sister decides to meddle.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Lisanna set her tray down, longing eyes watching Lucy and Natsu at the far table. Natsu leaned over to whisper something to her and Lucy's mouth dropped, gaping at him in offense. She shoved him playfully and Natsu laughed, Lucy soon joining in, hiding her giggle behind her hand. 

The barmaid sighed wistfully, the ache in her chest coming back in full force. She wished she could have that. 

"Whatcha sighing about?" 

Lisanna jumped, and spun around. Her older sister, Mirajane, walked behind the bar, hands busy wiping a glass, but her blue eyes were fixated on Lisanna. 

"Mira!" She exclaimed, a hand over her pounding heart. "You scared me."

Mirajane giggled "I can see that. So wanna tell me what that sigh was about? Somethin' got ya down lil' sis?"

"Oh, um..." Lisanna mouth went dry and she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Its nothing, I'm fine." 

Mirajane narrowed her eyes, setting down the glass she'd been cleaning, full attention on her younger sister. "Your not telling me something." 

Lisanna opened her mouth to protest but Mirajane pressed further, stepping closer. "What is it?...A boy?" 

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "No, Mira it's not-"

"...or a girl." Mirajane finished, a knowing smirk playing over her lips, her blue eyes sparkling like jewels. 

"What?" Lisanna sputtered, backing away, her face flushing. She waved her hands around, trying to banish the idea. "N-no! Don't be ridiculous!"

Mirajane gasped. "I knew it! You have a girl crush!" She ran up to her sister, grabbing her hands in hers. "Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Mirajane bounced up a down, like a kindergartener on a sugar rush. 

Lisanna scowled, yanking her hands back and stuffing them in her armpits as she crossed her arms. She looked away, her nose in the air. "I'm not telling you." 

Mirajane's face fell. "What? Why? You can trust me with your secret!" 

Lisanna snorted at that. "Yeah, trust." 

"These lips are sealed." Mirajane drew a line across her mouth, and mimed throwing away a key. 

"I can’t trust you not to meddle in my love life." Lisanna fixed her sister with a look, unamused by the mime act. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Aww come on, Lisanna!" Mirajane put her hands on her hips. "I was just trying to help you." 

"Next time don't."

The eldest sister scowled, her cheeks puffing up, she was about to protest her case further but was interrupted by a cheerful blonde.

"Hello, Mirajane!" Lucy greeted, then she spotted Lisanna and brightened. "Oh, and hello, Lisanna! I didn't see you there." 

Lisanna blushed, butterflies spawning in her stomach. "H-hi Lucy."

Mirajane mouth dropped as she looked back and forth between Lucy and Lisanna. Oh great, she's caught me, Lisanna inwardly cursed her rotten luck. 

Lucy plopped down on a stool, placing a job flier on the counter. "One smoothie to go, please."

Mirajane smiled, but not for the reason Lucy might think. "Another job? Is Erza working you poor dears too hard?" She asked as she fixed the blonde's drink. 

Lucy laughed, the sound like tinkling bells, and waved away the barmaid's concerns. "No nothing like that. Rent's almost due so I need some quick jewel. I don't know how Erza and Wendy live somewhere as pricey as Fairy Hills." She took a sip of the drink Mirajane placed in front of her. "Do you two live in Fairy Hills?"

"Nope. We all live together." Mirajane shot Lucy a wink. "If we lived in Fairy Hills poor Elfman would be all alone." 

Lucy played along, shaking her head. "Now we can't have that." 

"Exactly! Right, Lisanna?"

Lisanna let out a noise similar to a squeak when Lucy's gaze fell upon her, those baby browns stealing the breath from Lisanna's lungs. 

Lucy frowned. "Is something wrong, Lisanna?" She leaned in closer, brown eyes concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

She's so close! Lisanna stomach went into a dizzy at the proximity, the air around her heating up and making her feel faint. 

"My little sister seems to be a little tongue tied." Mirajane grinned like a cat with a canary. "I'm sure she's perfectly swell." 

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Lisanna managed to get out, laughing nervously. "No need to worry, Lucy."

Lucy pursed her lips, but pulled away and Lisanna was able to breath again. "Hmm, if you say so." 

"Lucy, come on!" Happy appeared, flying in a circle over their heads. "That rent money isn't gonna earn itself." 

Lucy scowled at the exceed, then turned and shot the Strauss sisters an apologetic smile. Lisanna's breath was stolen from her again. "Sorry, I gotta go. This pesky cat won't leave me alone." 

"I am not pesky!" 

"Bye guys! See ya soon!" Lucy blew kisses then spun around on her heel and ran to the guild entrance where her teammates were waiting. 

"Bye!" Lisanna exclaimed, waving goodbye, her cheeks aflame and a god awful smile on her face. 

The guild doors shut behind the team. Gone as quick as they'd come. 

Mirajane chuckled. "Oh boy, you got it bad." 

"I know." Lisanna groaned, head hung in her hands. 

"I could help you." Mirajane mused aloud as she started drying a plate with a towel. "It's Christmas time so all it would take is some well placed mistletoe and..."

Lisanna head snapped up, blue eyes glaring daggers at her older sister. "Don't even think about it." 

"Okay, I won't... sour puss." Mirajane conceded, but little did Lisanna know that she was already concocting a scheme.

-

Fairy Tail’s annual Christmas party was in full swing with festive music playing over the Lacrima  
and festive food being served by the resident waitresses. Lisanna was one of those waitresses, the other two being Kinana, and her older sister, Mirajane. 

The party had a relaxed and happy atmosphere, some were dancing, some were laughing, some were gorging themselves on Christmas candy, everything was in place, except for the presence of Fairy Tail’s rowdiest Team.

Lisanna knew that as soon as Team Natsu got here the party would kick in gear, turning from relaxed to crazy. 

The barmaid made her rounds, refilling drinks and taking food orders, humming along to each festive song. The routine calmed her and Lisanna was almost in a daze as she completed her familiar patterns, not quite asleep and not quite awake, like a robot. 

That all changed when the guild doors were kicked open. Light flooded in around five silhouettes. 

“Team Natsu is back!” Natsu yelled, fist pumped in the air and Happy leapt into the air exclaiming his token phrase, aye! 

“I never agreed to that name.” Gray muttered. Wendy giggled and Erza rolled her eyes at the response that was stereotypical for Gray Fullbuster, their resident day of sunshine. 

But Lisanna only had eyes for one person, Lucy. The celestial wizard was chiding Gray about not being a grump while Juvia watched jealousy. 

“Welcome back!” Mirajane greeted them with a smile and the five wizards, and two exceeds, beamed right back, choruses of ‘Hi Mira’ going around. 

Natsu and Erza spotted the snack table, full of cookies, brownies, and chocolate dipped strawberries. Their eyes lit up with stars as they raced over, Gray and Wendy following behind and laughing at their enthusiasm. Lucy didn’t follow, preoccupied with talking to Mirajane.

“So how did your job go?” Mirajane asked.

“Um…” Lucy bit her lip, eyes looking from side to side as her hand unconsciously tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “There were some… repercussions.”

“Property damage?” 

“Yep. Right on the money.” 

“I guess I just know your team too well,” Mirajane winked. “Why don’t you go over to Lisanna, she can get you a drink.”

Lisanna stalled at the mention of her name, almost spilling the ale she’d been refilling on Wakaba’s lap. 

“I think I’ll do that.” Lucy smiled, and Lisanna was frozen to the spot as the woman walked over to her.

“Uh… welcome back Lucy.” Lisanna hoped her smile didn’t come across as forced, her mind already screaming at her to abandon ship. 

“Thanks! So whatcha serving today? Something strong I hope.” Lucy joked.

Lisanna snorted, and flipped open her notepad. “We have regular strong and Cana strong. Which would you like?”

“Regular. I don’t wanna have to be carried home.” Lucy said. “One time was bad enough.”

“Smart choice.” Lisanna decided not to comment but tucked the little piece of information away in her mind, wondering who had carried a drunken Lucy home. Was it Natsu? 

“Hey girls! How’s it going!” Mirajane exclaimed, as she approached them, carrying a tray heavy with desserts. Food trays were a lot heavier than people would think and it gave the barmaids of Fairy Tail killer arm muscles. 

“Oops!” Mirajane exclaimed as her foot caught on a wooden plank and she tripped, the tray in her hands falling forwards and slinging deserts directly at Lucy and Lisanna. 

The pastries hit them with a splat! Lucy taking a pumpkin pie directly to the face while figgy pudding smashed against Lisanna's shoulder, half of it sliding down the wall behind her and the other half sliding down her top, thick and slimy. They were also showered in kettle corn, the pieces tangling in their hair, falling inside their boots, and sticking to the pastry goop smeared on them.

The whole guild went silent. Staring at the two girls, waiting for the volcano to explode. Lucy wiped the cream and pie filling out her eyes, shaking from head to toe with rage. 

The scene was so ridiculous, like she was in a circus and just had been comedically pied by a clown. Lisanna couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed, clutching her sides, unable to silence herself. 

Lucy could've been offended, most people would, but instead she started to chuckle, wiping her pie caked hands on her shirt. "Just my luck."

Mirajane edged around the crowd, holding the now empty tray up in front of her face, hiding everything but her gleaming blue bell eyes. "Maybe you two should go clean up?" She suggested. 

Lucy scowled at Mirajane and at her cream matted hair. "You think?"

Lisanna, however, narrowed her eyes at her sister. What was she plotting? Mirajane only smiled back, and winked at her. Not suspicious at all. 

"Bathroom?" Lucy asked and Lisanna blushed to the tips of her ears. She quickly scolded herself, there's no secret promise in this. They're just washing the deserts off. Strictly platonic girl stuff. Homo? What's that? Lisanna didn't know it. 

She gulped, trying to stay calm. "Good idea." 

Lucy grabbed her hand and Lisanna blushed again, her body temperature warning at alarming speeds as her brain went into overdrive. She stayed mute as Lucy led them to the girls bathroom at the back of the guild hall. She didn’t trust herself to form coherent sentences while she was holding Lucy Heartfilia's hand. 

They went into the bathroom, and Lucy turned on the faucet, water gushing out. She wet a paper towel, then handed it to Lisanna. “Here ya go.” 

“...thanks.” Lisanna took the paper towel and started cleaning off her chest. The two fell into silence as they washed the crust and filling off themselves, focused on their task. 

“Hey Lisanna.” Lucy called. “Do I have any pie on my back?” 

Lisanna looked up and saw Lucy’s back, bare except for her bra strap. Lisanna’s brain overloaded and she squeaked, clapping her hand over her eyes and spinning around. “Lucy you’re shirtless!”

“Yeah… how else am I gonna know if I got anything on my back?” 

Lisanna shook her head, refusing to turn around. “Still!”

“I won’t care if you see my goods, everyone in this guild probably already has.” Lucy snorted. “Besides, we’re both girls.”

Lisanna’s stomach sank at that. We’re both girls. All hints of romance squashed under the statement. “I guess you’re right..” She turned back around, and let her hands drop, but she still refused to meet Lucy’s gaze. 

Lucy sighed. “I’ll put my shirt back on.” 

“No don’t!” Lisanna blurted and Lucy turned to her an eyebrow raised. Lisanna quickly corrected her wording. “I-I mean you don’t have to on my account.” 

“It’s fine.” Lucy pulled her shirt back over her head, then pulled her hair out of the neckline, the blonde locks falling over her shoulders. “And it’s cute how innocent you are.” 

‘You wouldn’t say I’m innocent if you knew all the thoughts I had about you.’ Lisanna replies silently, but didn’t dare speak it aloud. God no, that would be mortifying. 

Lucy went back over to the sink, examining her face in the mirror. 

“Did you get all the pie off?” Lisanna asked.

“I think so…” 

Lisanna took a step forwards, standing next to Lucy at the other sink, staring down at the smooth ivory bowl. “I wanna apologize for my sister’s…” meddling, her mind said. “Clumsiness.” Lisanna said aloud. 

"Honestly I'm surprised more Natsu wasn't the one who pied me." Lucy shook her head, laughing at herself. "He's a piece of work."

"This whole guild is a piece of work,” Lisanna forced out a laugh, trying to ease the razor sharp tension. “but I love it all the same. I couldn't imagine a life without Fairy Tail." And I couldn’t imagine a life without you. She added silently, only brave enough to look at Lucy’s reflection and not her actual self. 

Lucy smiled. "Same here. I love Fairy Tail, and everyone in it." 

"Even me?" Lisanna said it like a joke, but she actually meant it. She'd heard what people gossiped about, read what the news tabloid said, about how now that Lisanna was back Lucy had competition for Natsu. Little did they know that Natsu was the one who had competition for Lucy. 

"Of course!" Lucy shut off the sink, and turned to face Lisanna, big brown eyes honest and sincere. "People might make us out to be enemies, because apparently we're fighting over Natsu." Lucy snorted at the idea and Lisanna let out a little giggle herself. "...but I'd like to prove them wrong and become good friends."

"Yeah." Lisanna's heart and stomach fluttered, butteries galore. "Friends." 

"Best friends," Lucy linked their pinky fingers, her golden aura as bright as a shining star. Lucy was amazing, she brought light and joy everywhere she went, and no matter what people threw at her, how cruel they could be, she still cared. Lucy wasn't just amazing, she was breathtaking. 

Lisanna unconsciously licked her lips, her stomach a mess of knots. "Does Levy have competition now?" 

Lucy threw her head back, laughing, and Lisanna laughed with her. The tension between them breaking away with each bout of giggles, and strengthening their bond, hands soft and warm. 

They strode out the bathroom together, pinkies linked and skin shining with the water they'd just cleansed themselves with. They must've looked stunning because as soon as they walked out the whole guild turned around, dozens of states focused on them. 

"What are you guys staring at?" Lucy demanded, quick to annoyance like always. 

Mirajane giggled, and pointed at something above their heads. The two girls looked up and saw a bundle of leaves hanging from the bathroom door frame. Mistletoe.

Lisanna eyes burned into Mirajane. Demon schemer. 

Mirajane giggled again, and ducked behind Elfman, her scheming eyes watching them over her brother's shoulder. "You know the rules, girls! Pucker up!"

 

The whole guild cheered and both girls blushed pink. Lisanna inwardly cursed her meddling sister and the mistletoe tradition. ‘Had Mirajane gotten the whole guild in on her scheme? What happened to my lips are sealed?’

“Well here goes nothing.” Lucy muttered under her breath, then turned to Lisanna, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Lisanna I like you.”

“W-what?” Lisanna sputtered, not sure if she’d heard that right. There was no way Lucy Heartfilia actually liked her back. 

Lucy wasn’t deterred, she continued on, determination evident on her face. “I like you, your kind and sweet and pretty and you’re takeovers are cute, but badass at the same time and if that’s not goals I don’t know what is.” Lucy took a deep breath, winded after saying all that, her cheeks rosy. 

“I like you too.” Lisanna said, and before she could lose her courage she grabbed Lucy’s face in her hands and kissed her. 

Then the guild exploded. People cheered and whooped. Lisanna swore she heard Elfman sobbing about how his little sister was all grown up. Big ol’ sap. 

Lisanna broke the kiss, looking down at the floor, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “H-how was that?”

“Hmm, I think I want to do it again.” Lucy wrapped her arms around Lisanna and dipped her, kissing her senseless.

The guild cheered even louder. Someone yelling for Lucy to ‘get it girl!’ That someone was Cana, to nobody’s surprise.

Eventually they had to come up for air, and their lips parted from each other. 

“Wow.” Lisanna breathed, feeling lightheaded. 

“That good?” Lucy chuckled and swung Lisanna back up into a straight standing position. 

“Amazing.” Lisanna swayed on her feet. Half dizzy from the blood that had rushed to her head, and half dizzy from the passionate kiss Lucy had planted on her. She would definitely he doing that again.

“Yeah!” Natsu from atop a table, then he jumped into the air. “Party!” He landed back down and the table wobbled beneath. 

“Careful!” Lisanna cried, wringing her hands. “You’re gonna fall.

Lucy had a whole different kind of reaction. “Natsu Dragneel! You get down from there this instant!” She ordered. Natsu just grinned, and jumped up again, laughing maniacally at the way the table wobbled beneath him. “NATSU!” Lucy snapped. 

“Fine!” He groaned, and climbed down, mumbling about how they were no fun. 

Gray snickered. “Looks like you’ve got lesbian moms.” 

“What?” Natsu blinked, while the ‘lesbian moms’ blushed and sputtered.

“Nevermind.” Gray rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lisanna leaned over to whisper to Lucy. “I ship it.”

“Should we put mistletoe on the boys restroom door?” Lucy asked innocently and Lisanna giggled into the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Aww look at you two, already acting like a couple.” Mirajane giggled, gliding up to the pair like a pageant queen. 

“Mira.” Lisanna growled, and stepped away from Lucy, her fists clenched. “I have a bone to pick with you.” 

Mirajane put her hands up, backing away at the hostile tone. “Come on Lisanna, I know you told me not to meddle…”

“That’s right.” Lisanna said, every part of her deathly still except for her shaking fists. 

“...but you two would be sooo cute together and I couldn’t help myself! Besides it all worked out in the end. Another couple thanks to my expert matchmaking!” Mirajane proclaimed proudly, a thumb jabbed at her chest. 

“You told the whole guild about my feelings for Lucy after you promised not too!” Lisanna yelled, full of hot headed fury. “What happened to ‘my lips are sealed’?”

“Um…” Mirajane backed away a step, eyes darting for a place to escape her little sister’s wrath. Mirajane could kick her ass any day but Lisanna knew she wouldn’t, and besides, a little vengeance could hurt. 

Lucy whooped. “Yeah! You go after her babe!” Then she paused, frowning. “Wait, can I call you babe?”

Lisanna flushed and stammered. “S-sure.”

“Aww!” Mirajane exclaimed and the last of Lisanna’s restraint snapped. She screeched and lunged at her sister, Lucy cheering her on. 

Somehow all of Fairy Tail’s parties always ended in a brawl.


End file.
